


Shattered Innocence

by Jurrassica



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Allies, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, BAMF Cloud Strife, Bottom Cloud Strife, Character Death, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirty Zack Fair, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, Midgar is safe, Protective Zack Fair, Rimming, Romance, Saving Midgar, Shy Cloud, Some small one-sided crushes on Cloud, Sweet Talk, Top Zack Fair, Which Zack is having none of, conversations about consent, oblivious Cloud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurrassica/pseuds/Jurrassica
Summary: Zack couldn't help but feel guilty. He had the perfect life with Cloud, in Sector 7 as mercs. They had good friends and a nice enough place to stay. Zack couldn't be happier...but Cloud was so innocent, cute, and pure, and Zack felt it shake him to his very core. He loved Cloud so much, and despite what Cloud had gone through, still maintained an air of innocence about him, at least in the sexual way. Zack thought it was adorable, but every time he looked into his sweet, innocent eyes, he couldn't help but want to rip that innocence away from him. He wanted to absolutely shatter it into pieces. He wanted to see Cloud come undone in his hands.  He wanted to torture Cloud until he begged for more. He wanted to hear Cloud in the throws of sex. He wanted to fuck him up in every way possible. He just had to muster up the courage to do it, but every time Cloud's innocent eyes bore into him, it got harder. The innocence was such a turn on, but at the same time, Zack wanted to tear it away from him in the filthiest way possible.(Zack lives AU with some plot thrown in about getting rid of the ShinRa board members. Good Turks, good Rufus)
Relationships: Minor Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart - Relationship, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 179
Kudos: 395





	1. Need help with that?

Zack truly couldn't handle Cloud sometimes, and he meant that in the best, and most loving way possible.

They had been in Sector 7 for five months now, and Cloud was thriving. Aside from some waves of nausea, and sleepiness, no one would ever know that Cloud had mako poisoning and was comatose for a full year before waking up, which that in itself was no small feat. People didn't wake up from Mako poisoning, and they certainly weren't able to fight as good as Cloud did a mere month after. Cloud had done well, recovering, and as soon as he was able to, he was training with Zack. The mako enhanced him, as though he went through the SOLDIER program just like Zack had. He still knew how to fight, and had trained when he was an infantryman.

Zack never bothered to tell anyone that Cloud never made it to SOLDIER, and Cloud went along with it. No one would ever know the wiser, and they were okay with that. It boosted Clouds almost non existent self esteem, and whatever made Cloud feel better, made Zack happy. Zack figured Cloud would have made SOLDIER, eventually, anyway.

It had been about two months ago when Cloud basically cornered him and demanded Zack to fess up as to why he protected him for a full year, when Zack could have easily left him and been safe. And also why they were still hanging around together, after all this time.

“Because you're my friend, Spike! Why else?” Zack laughed, but his heart beat as if it wanted escape through his mouth.

“Friends don't cuddle with their friends once they're better, Zack.”

Well, Cloud _was_ right.

Or was he?

Maybe friends _could_ cuddle.

Cuddling was nice!

Ha, who was he kidding?

Although, Zack could chalk it up to a habit, always having Cloud by his side, and having the need to protect him for that whole year. Back when they were on the run, every night when they were settling in for bed, Zack would always make sure he held the comatose Cloud in his arms. He had to keep him safe. Then again, now, even months later, when Cloud was basically fully recovered, Zack pulled him into his arms every night, and couldn't sleep until the blond was tucked under his chin.

“Come on Zack, tell me why. Please? I know there's more to it.” Zack couldn't handle the way those pretty blue eyes, only more enhanced by the mako, bore into his. They held such innocence, and made Zack's legs feel like jello. Had Zack not been braced up against the wall, he'd probably fall.

Cloud was a whole 6 inches shorter than Zack, and Zack could sure feel the difference in height right now. Cloud was staring up at him, mako blue eyes filled with determination.

“Oh sure, why not. I did it all because I love you!” He shrugged. Well what did he have to lose? Just his long standing friendship, and the love of his life. Now or never, though. Zack couldn't hold this secret in his heart forever.

“W..what?” Cloud stuttered, backing up a little, an obvious blush on his face.

'Fuck, he's cute.' Zack thought, immediately bracing himself for the rejection. His body was suddenly engulfed in ice. Cloud was so cute, so sweet, and now, Zack would never be able to hold the blond in his arms again. He'd never learn what their lips would feel like together, or how their bodies would feel as one.

“I never expected you to feel the same way.” Cloud mumbled, turning slightly away from his taller friend, clearly shy about what he had just said.

“Wait, what?” Zack nearly yelled, causing his friend to flinch. Zack never really yelled.

' _Okay, maybe yelling isn't a good way to reply_.'

“Hey, hey! Come on, look at me Cloudy.” Cloud, if possible, blushed deeper at the nickname, but he turned to his friend, and looked up at him, with his piercing, blue mako eyes. Zack could easily stare in them for hours, easily getting lost in them. Cloud always had such pretty eyes, and the mako made them more alluring.

“I don't know. I didn't think you'd ever feel the same. I've liked you since we met. You were always so cool, and nice to me, and I could never understand why. I was a nobody. No one really even paid much attention to me. Yet there you were, seeking me out to hang out, smiling at me. How could I not fall for you? I was just a lowly infantryman, and you were already a SOLDIER first class. I was always so shocked you paid any attention to me at all.” Cloud played with the collar of his shirt, one of the nervous habits Zack had noticed about him.

“You need to think more highly of yourself, Cloud. Everyone else does. C'mere.” Zack laughed gently, and pulled the blond into his arms. Cloud sighed happily as he laid his head on Zack's shoulder, enjoying Zack's scent, and enjoying the way their bodies fit so perfectly well together.

Cloud could get used to this.

“I love you too, Zack.”

It was two weeks before they had even kissed, and Cloud was a blushing mess when Zack kissed him on the lips for the first time. Just a simple peck, and Cloud acted like Zack was molesting him in the middle of Sector 7. They never got further than that, and Zack was okay with that.

Mostly okay.

In truth, Zack really, really, _really_ wanted to have sex with his boyfriend.

...but Cloud was so innocent, and cute, and pure, and Zack felt it shake him to his very core. He loved Cloud so much, and despite what Cloud had gone through, he still maintained an air of innocence about him, at least in the sexual way. Zack thought it was adorable, but every time he looked into his sweet, innocent eyes, he couldn't help but want to rip that innocence away from him. He wanted to absolutely shatter it into pieces. He wanted to see Cloud come undone in his hands. He wanted to torture Cloud until he begged for him to continue. He wanted to hear Cloud in the throws of sex. He wanted to fuck him up in every way possible. He just had to muster up the courage to do it, but every time Cloud's innocent eyes bore into him, it got harder. The innocence was such a turn on, but at the same time, Zack wanted to rip it away from him in the filthiest way possible.

He felt so guilty.

Zack sighed and rolled over. Cloud had his back to him, and he was sleeping soundly, his one arm laying on his side, palm upwards. Zack reached across and gently ran his fingers along Clouds palm down to his arm, and up again.

“Mmm, feels nice.” Cloud mumbled, still half asleep.

“Yeah? I can show you something that feels even better.” Zack thought.

“Hmm, what's that?” Zack froze. Shit. Did he say that out loud?

“You did.” Cloud laughed, there was some rustling and Cloud was suddenly facing him, his eyes half-lid in sleep.

'Shit, shit, shit.' Zack thought. Cloud almost looked like he was post-sex tired, with his eyes half-lid and hair all messed up.

Fuck, Zack could just imagine how he'd look, all sexed up, eyes wide as pleasure as Zack fucked him good.

“What feels good, Zack?” He asked, and if he only knew what Zack actually meant, he'd probably bolt out the door.

“Uh,” Zack didn't even know what to say at this point. His brain wasn't working, and all he could focus on,was how hot his boyfriend looked at the moment. So he did the only thing he could think of, and leaned forward to kiss him.

It was innocent at first, just like the rest of their kisses. Usually it would be a peck, sometimes their lips would linger on one another, before pulling away, but not now. Zack's brain was too tired to think anymore.

One hand reached to the back of Clouds neck, gently running his fingers along the skin, rubbing upwards towards his hair, and down again. Zack could feel Cloud shiver, and goosebumps suddenly appear across Cloud's arms.

Cloud gasped slightly in surprise, and Zack devoured him.

Cloud moaned when he felt Zack's tongue wrap around his own, and draw it into his own mouth, dancing together. It felt like there was an electric current was going through his body. When he moaned, he felt Zack's hand tighten on his neck, pulling him closer, as if Zack couldn't get enough of him at the moment. Zack pulled away slowly, nipping at Clouds bottom lip in the process. Immediately, he attacked Cloud's neck, placing open mouth kisses every where he could reach. He slowly trailed his lips up until Cloud's neck, leaving it wet in the process, until he reached his ear, and gently bit his earlobe, breathing out gently at the same time.

“Z...Z...Zack!” Cloud moaned loudly, and Zack suddenly snapped out of it. He stared down at the smaller man in his arms. Cloud's lips were red and slightly swollen from kisses and nips, and his neck had a sheen of saliva, but the best part was hearing Cloud panting, and seeing how red he was. Cloud was most definitely turned on.

And Zack loved it.

'Fuck.' He thought.

“Sorry Cloud, got a little carried away.” Zack smiled, grazing Clouds cheek gently with his knuckles.

'So soft.' He thought, and briefly wondered how, after all the time he spent training, his skin was still so soft.

“N...no! It. ah... it _did_ feel good, just like you said.” Cloud blushed, looking away, almost as if he was ashamed of admitting he felt pleasure from what he and Zack were doing. Although Zack held him close, he could feel Cloud squirming slightly in his grasp. Zack raised an eyebrow, but when he felt Cloud thrust against him, he immediately knew what was making the blond so uncomfortable.

“Need some help?” He smirked. He pulled the blanket aside, and Cloud smashed his legs together, embarrassed.

“N...n...no! I'm just going to...go to the bathroom!” He said as he pushed Zack aside, racing into the bathroom, locking it with a loud 'click'.

If a little make out session messed up Cloud this much, what would anything even a little bit further do?

“I'm so fucked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've always loved this pairing, and with the remake being out, it only inspired me more haha. I wanted to write a fic about these two for a while, but couldn't figure out a good plot. Then one day, this popped into my head! Please tell me how you like it! There will be spoilers for the remake, but it wont fully follow the plot. I'm just trying to create my own timeline here where everyone is happy. Also, Zack and Aerith never had a romantic connection and were just friends.
> 
> So basically this is about Zack being turned on with how innocent Cloud is, but also wanted to fuck him. So Zack is going through a crises haha.
> 
> Aerith/Tifa will be a minor/side pairing because they're just too cute together and throughout the whole remake, I just wanted them to kiss!
> 
> Not sure how long this will be. I'm just having lots of fun writing it.
> 
> So please let me know how you like it!


	2. Hickeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie teases Cloud when she see's that he has a hickey on his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this really needs a warning, because a lot of this fic will be smut, but there is a hand job in this chapter.

Cloud had been in the bathroom for quite a while, and Zack feigned sleep once the blond merc emerged from the bathroom, to save the him from the embarrassment he knew Cloud was having.

For now.

Although, to Zack, Cloud had absolutely nothing to be embarrassed of. He would have gladly _helped him out_ with his problem. Hell, Zack _wanted_ to,and he was literally _aching_ to touch the shy blond more and more as time passed, but he knew he'd have to build up to it, which was something he was more than okay with. You have to walk before you learn to crawl, and he didn't want to jump right into having sex with Cloud, when the blond barely had any experience with just kissing. He'd savor taking Clouds innocence away. He'd take his time, and rip it away, piece by piece.

Zack felt the bed dip, pulling him from his impure thoughts, and there was a pause of hesitation, like the blond was thinking about something, before he felt Cloud snuggle up to him. The blond laid his head on Zack's chest, just under his chin, and grabbed the older mans hand, sighing contently. Cloud was so close, Zack was able to smell the hint of vanilla from Cloud's shampoo, when he had showered earlier in the day.

Zack smiled gently and ran his free hand through the blond locks. 'So soft. Always so soft.' He loved being this close to Cloud, loved being able to hug him, and hold him close, and despite how Cloud acted when around other people, he _always_ allowed it. He always let Zack touch him and caress him and cuddle him. They fit so perfectly together, and Zack wouldn't change this situation for anything in the world.

Cloud tensed up for a split second before relaxing into the touch, realizing Zack wouldn't say anything about what had happened before he had rushed into the bathroom, and for that he was thankful. Zack often played with his hair, to lull him to sleep, and Cloud lived for it. It was comforting, and reminded him of the earlier days when he had first woken up. Cloud used to have horrible nausea, migraines, and nightly nightmares that would cause him to wake up screaming. Zack would always hold him and play with his hair.

“Goodnight Cloud.” Zack whispered, kissing the top of Clouds head.

* * *

“Hey Clo-uuuuuud!” Jessie called out, laughter apparent in her voice. She sounded like a kid that knew a secret and was dying to tell their friends

“Huh?” He replied, turning to her. He wasn't paying attention to the conversation that she and Biggs were having, and he figured she was calling him out for that.

“Is that a hickey?” She asked, leaning in towards him, looking directly at his upper neck, and pointing her finger at a dark mark on his neck.

“W...what?” He gasped, his hand going to his neck, and face red.

“It's definitely a hickey!” Jessie laughed as she grabbed his hand and pulled it away, wanting the show Biggs the evidence.

“No, stop! It's not!” He pulled away from her, and stood up suddenly, causing the stool at the bar screech against the floor. Tifa, who was in the back preparing a few things to open up the bar for customers, walked to them see what was going on, and why there was so much laughing.

“Come on Cloud, it's no big deal. Happens to all of us. Don't be so ashamed.” Biggs added in, laughing. He had never seen Cloud so flustered before. The blond was usually pretty calm and collected. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy seeing him like this.

“Awww Cloud listen to Biggs! Don't be so embarrassed. Zack is hot! Can't blame you two for having some fun! Wait!” She paused, coming to a sudden realization. Or so she thought. “Is that why you always wear a turtle neck? To hide them? Where else do you have them? Why didn't I realize this before?”

“What? _No_!”

“Don't be embarrassed!”

Tifa laughed, feeling slightly bad for her friend, but also enjoying watching him being teased. When Cloud (and Zack) had first arrived at Sector 7, Cloud was so stoic and reserved. He slowly opened up a bit to them all over time.

“Come on Jessie, Biggs, leave him be. Cloud, I can cover it up if you want me to? Your hair is too short, and your shirt don't cover it at all. Probably best that customers don't see you sporting a hickey all night. Although, you might get some more tips.” Tifa offered, looking at the bruise that was settled just underneath Clouds ear. She knew Cloud was more reserved, and didn't like to talk about his sex life, or even anything remotely related to it, in front of others. She briefly wondered how it went down between him and Zack. Cloud tended to shy away from anything that included sex, he always had.

“Yes please...” Cloud frowned, turning to glare at Biggs and Jessie (who just laughed in response at his misery) before following Tifa to the back.

On Fridays, Cloud helped Tifa out at Seventh Heaven, as a waiter. He didn't really mind it, per say, but he tended to get a lot of looks from her customers, and after two weeks, he realized Friday was the busiest day, and there were a lot of regulars that came specifically to see _him_.

Jessie, Wedge, and Biggs helped out every week too, at different times. The trio and Cloud decided to start a bet. Whoever got the most tips at the end of the night, won. They didn't really have a prize, except bragging rights. And Cloud almost always won, and the trio chalked it up to his good looks. In reality, they were bitter.

'Wow Cloud! I bet you could work at the HoneyBee and make way more money!' Aerith had joked one day. It really wasn't about making money. Zack and Cloud made more than enough being mercenaries. Cloud was just happy to help Tifa out, and sometimes he enjoyed working with the others, even though he'd never admit it.

“Here, sit!” Tifa motioned to a stool, and Cloud sit down, his eyes following her.

“How are you going to cover it?” He asked, suddenly feeling anxious, rubbing the spot where the hickey was.

“Just a little make up.” She replied, coming back with a small bottle, powder, a spray of some sort, and a cotton ball.

“Tilt your head up and away from me.” Cloud sighed and did what she said.

“So,” She began, a knowing smirk in her voice.

' _Here we go_.' Cloud thought, going slightly red, and dreading what she was going to say.

“I've never seen any marks on you. Either they're only where no one can see, and Jessie is right about you wearing a turtle neck, or you guys got a little out of hand last night.” She laughed, and Cloud moved slightly when the cold, wet cotton ball touched his neck.

“N...no, we didn't get out of hand. And we never...no, I mean.” He stuttered, he didn't even know what to say. He felt incredibly embarrassed that Zack left a mark and people saw, but at the same time, he kind of liked it. What Zack had done to him last night felt so good. Cloud never would have thought he would enjoy getting his neck kissed so much. _Or his ear, fuck_.

Hmm, so they hadn't gotten as far as Tifa (or anyone) thought. Maybe that's way Cloud was also so tough and tight. He just needed to get laid!

“He's not...” She paused, waving her had back and forth near the spot she covered, trying to dry it so she could put on the powder and seal it with the spray. “Pressuring you, right?” She asked, suddenly concerned. She knew Zack well enough to know how much he loved Cloud, and she knew Zack would never pressure Cloud into anything, and if he did, she knew Cloud would have none of that. Cloud was tough and could take care of himself.

“What? No! Of course not. He'd never do that.”

“Okay, well, I'm here for you if you need anything, okay?” She should have known, although she couldn't help but worry. She always had a soft spot for Cloud because she knew him when they were kids.

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks Tifa.” He replied, taking a small mirror from her so he could see her work. The mark was completely covered, and no one would be able to tell there was even makeup covering it up. Perfect!

“Of course, now time to start work!”

* * *

The night went by so _slow_. Slower than normal, and Cloud was beginning to regret helping Tifa out.

No, he wasn't, he enjoyed helping her, but he'd never tell her that.

“Hey Cloud!” Cloud sighed as he shook his head. Table three again. Of course, why was he surprised?

Table three consisted of two regulars, which that in itself wasn't so bad. There was an older man named Sam, who is a chocobo handler in Wall Market, and then there was Leslie. A silver haired man, who Cloud figured was around his own age, who worked for someone named Don Corneo, over at Wall Market.

Cloud had met Sam one day, shortly after a small explosion near the Colosseum spooked his chocobos. So, being the merc he was, he helped Sam and found his chocobos for him (for a price, of course). They made small talk, and Cloud had mentioned he helped a friend out at her bar on Fridays in Sector seven.

“Oh? Seventh Heaven? So you must be Tifa's friend from Nibelheim?”

Cloud was surprised that Tifa had talked about him, but brushed it off.

After that, he saw Sam every Friday at Seventh Heaven. The man was pleasant enough to talk to, so Cloud didn't mind that he was a regular.

However, after working for about three weeks or so, Sam starting bringing Leslie along with him.

Leslie was _fine,_ and Cloud didn't really have complaints about him. The young man wasn't rude or anything. At first, he barely even said much to Cloud, except ask for drinks when Cloud came around. It wasn't until a few more weeks that he opened up and made small talk with Cloud. It was fine at first, but now he'd try to find and excuse to get Cloud over to their table.

“Yes?”

“Can you get me a mixed drink?”

“Uh, yeah? What do you want?”

“Anything. Surprise me.”

“Okay, sure?”

After Cloud walked away, Sam turned to the silver man.

“You know, you can ask him. He'll say no, but you can try.”

“Nah, I'll bide my time a bit more.”

After the final customer left, at around 1 AM, Cloud flipped the sign to 'close', and locked the door, leaning forward up against it and sighing. After being stabbed by Sephiroth, after everything he went through, the years in the lab, comatose for a year, the fights he's gone through, it was his feet that were going to be the death of him.

“Long day?” Zack said, suddenly at Clouds side, resting his hand on the small of Clouds back.

“Zack!” Cloud smiled, hugging him, enjoying the warmth of Zack's large frame encasing him. He smelled like flowers and smog.

“I didn't see you come in!”

“I got in about an hour ago, but you were busy. So I've been in the back.” Zack laughed as he brushed Clouds hair behind his ear, placing a red flower in it.

“What are you doing?”

“Putting a flower in your hair, because it makes you look even cuter than you already are. I brought some more for our apartment, too. We can dress it up a little bit.” He said as he turned the little blond around, placing his hands to rest on Cloud's waist.

'So small.' He reached forward and kissed Cloud on the lips, forgetting where he was for a moment until Biggs interrupted them

“Alright lover boys, I want to get out of here. Cloud, Tifa wants you to count and balance the register.” Cloud pushed Zack away so fast, you'd think the man was on fire.

“Where is Tifa? How come she can't do it?” Cloud replied, slightly annoyed.

Really Tifa? Cloud usually cleaned up the floor and tables, Biggs (or Jessie or Wedge) did behind the bar, and Tifa counted.

“She's back there with Aerith. I can clean the floor if you count. Then we can clean behind the bar together?” Biggs said, not waiting for a reply as he began to gather up the empty glasses and beer cans scattered along the tables.

“What are they doing back there that she can't count?” Zack laughed at this. So the blond wasn't just innocent when it came to himself. He was completely oblivious when it came down to others, too. It was cute.

“Don't worry about it. You count and I'll start behind the bar.” Zack offered. Sure, he didn't want to, because he hated anything to do with cleaning.

It only took them about thirty minutes to clean up and count, thanks to Zack's help. Tifa (and Aerith) came out just at the tail end of everything, which Cloud swore they did on purpose. Cloud and Biggs compared their tips, and Biggs almost danced for joy when he realized he had beaten Cloud and got more tips. Cloud grabbed a bag of food he put aside for Zack, and Tifa let them out, saying she had a few things to do before they locked up. They said their goodbyes and made their way towards their apartment.

“See you lover boys!” Biggs joked, going his own way home.

“What's that?” Zack asked, motioned to the brown bag Cloud was holding.

“Oh, I put food aside for you in case you were hungry.”

If Zack were a puppy, he'd be wagging his tail.

“My hero!”

After coming off the steps, Zack grabbed Clouds hand, holding it tightly in his own, pulling him close to stay warm among the chilly, night air. Luckily the walk to their apartment wasn't far.

“You okay?” Zack asked as they reached their apartment, letting go of Clouds hand so he could fumble for the keys.

“Oh, uh, yeah. Just tired, and my feet hurt. I don't think using these boots at the bar is a good idea.” He lied. Well, he didn't _lie_. That was all the truth, he just didn't add in what else was on his mind. He wanted to bring up the hickeys to Zack, but didn't know how. Cloud could feel his heart pounding, thinking Zack was going to try to push further again. Cloud wanted to, but he couldn't help but feel weird about it.

“Ah, well why don't you take a shower and I'll rub your feet for you? Maybe tomorrow we can go looking for some better shoes for the bar if you're going to keep helping out over there.”

Cloud sighed as the hot water ran over his body. He suddenly felt nervous about being alone with Zack, and he didn't know why. He trusted Zack with his life (in the very literal sense) and he knew Zack wouldn't do anything that he didn't want, and well, Cloud did _want_ it.

...but what did he want, exactly?

Thirty minutes later, Zack was sitting on the couch, while Cloud was laying down on it, falling asleep as Zack gently rubbed his sore feet.

Zack turned his gaze over to his pretty blond, smiling as he stared at his neck, and the hickey that was no longer covered up by makeup.

“Hey Cloud?” He whispered, shifting so he was crawling over to Cloud.

“Hmm?” Cloud replied, not opening his eyes as Zack got closer, until he was straddling the blond.

“Huh, what?” He was awake now.

“Sorry I left a mark out in the open. I promise to hide them better from now on.” He whispered as he pushed Clouds legs apart, and laid in between them, moving his hips so he could grind his crotch against Clouds.

“Z...Zack.”

“Shh, don't worry pretty thing, just enjoy.” And that was all he got as a warning before he felt Zack's warm lips on his own, his tongue immediately invading his mouth. Cloud moaned as he felt the tip of Zack's tongue touch his own. He felt Zack all around him, consuming him. Zack would sometimes pull away, taking Cloud's bottom lip with him, before descending on his lips again. Zack coaxed Clouds tongue into his mouth, moaning as Cloud followed his lead. The blond wasn't too well versed in making out, but Zack was happy to teach him.

All the time grinding their hips together, slowly, bringing out little moans from Cloud's mouth, only to be swallowed up by Zack's lips as they kissed.

“Let me make you feel good, pretty thing.” Zack breathed gently into his ear as he spoke, causing Cloud to groan and squirm in pleasure as Zack attacked his neck, kissing and then sucking the skin into his mouth, biting gently as he pulled away, and then repeating on different areas of his neck. He'd have more marks tomorrow for sure.

“Will you let me?” He asked as his fingers played with the buttons to Clouds pants.

“Wh...ah?” Cloud moaned, not even able to form words. Having Zack's lips all over his neck was driving him crazy. His heart was pounding out of his chest, and there was a twinge of nervousness in the back of his mind, but everything felt so good and he didn't want Zack to stop. He turned his head to the side, giving Zack more room to work with.

“Can I help you out with this?” Zack asked, one hand rubbing against the obvious bulge in Clouds pants.

At this point, Cloud was panting in both pleasure, and embarrassment. He was getting this turned on from just some kissing and grinding. He cursed himself for being so damn sensitive. How was he even going to last when they got further?

Cloud looked into Zack's eyes, even more nervous for some reason. Zack was looming over him, the large, broad body completely covering the smaller blond, and Cloud fucking loved it. He didn't know why, but he really wanted Zack on top of him, all over him, and as close to him as possible. He wanted to be consumed by Zack in every way possible.

“P...please.” And that's all he had to say to make Zack continue. His legs were raised a bit and spread, with Zack nuzzled comfortable between them. The dark haired man immediately pulled loose the string on Clouds pajama pants, pulling them down slightly.

“Can you raise your hips?” He asked gently, and Cloud obeyed, lifting his hips so Zack could pull off his pants and underwear in one go, tossing them to the floor somewhere.

Cloud squirmed slightly under Zack's gaze, suddenly feeling extremely exposed and embarrassed.

Zack trailed his hand down Cloud's chest, to his thighs. He brushed passed his cock and gently massaged Clouds left thigh, moving across to the other one, while gently grazing over his hard cock, before finally giving in and grasping the hard dick in his hand, enjoying how it almost pulsated in his hand.

“A..ah, Zack!” Cloud moaned, weaving his hand around Zack's neck and pulling him in for a kiss, moaning into his mouth as Zack slowly moved his hand up, running his thumb over the tip, spreading the pre-cum around before moving his hand back down to the base, and repeating the movement a few times.

“Feel better than doing it yourself?” Zack asked, sucking and nipping at Clouds bottom lip, then pressed forward, kissing the blond tenderly as his hand picked up speed on the younger mans dick. Zack put pressure with his thumb on the underside of Clouds cock as he pushed up towards the tip, causing Cloud to moan and thrust into his hand. Zack smiled into the kisses he was giving Cloud. He was insanely turned on right now at Clouds state. The blond was squirming, moaning, and blushing, and every time Zack pulled his lips away, Cloud would try to hide his face with his arm, but Zack didn't give him the chance, because his lips were immediately back on him. On his lips, his nose, his neck.

“It's okay Cloud, you can let go, pretty thing.” Zack pulled away his lips and looked Cloud in the eyes and he picked up pace, not going too fast, but not too slow, and repeating the same motion of his thumb lingering on the tip as Cloud thrust his hips to the motion.

“Z...Zack.” Cloud tensed up for a few seconds and went limp when Zack met his eyes, unable to take all the emotions and pleasure all at once.

“Now," Zack began as he met Clouds eyes again, making sure the blonds eyes remained locked with his, he brought his cum stained hand to his lips and slowly licking upwards. "Wasn't that better than going into the bathroom and doing that yourself, Cloudy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, no, Sam does not like Cloud, but Leslie does. And yes, I know Leslie has a fiance (somewhere) but a little crush can't hurt! I wanted to add some characters having a crush on Cloud, because I want to add in a jealous/protective Zack, and oblivious Cloud.
> 
> So this won't really follow the remake too much, because I don't want to add drama/angst to this, but I will still have them go on missions and Avalanche still hates ShinRa, and other characters will still show up. I'll probably also still have the dress/dance scene with Cloud, because how could Zack ever resist that?


	3. Inexperienced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings? Naked grinding? Lol.

Yes, Cloud thought. Having Zack jerk him off, did in fact, feel _way_ better than doing it himself, and he didn't really understand why.

He also didn't have the courage to tell Zack how much he enjoyed it.

He wasn't even capable of forming words right now. Too engrossed in his thoughts and what Zack had _just_ done to him. Zack acted so natural during the whole time. As if it were perfectly normal (but really, it is normal).

He couldn't believe how good it felt, to have Zack jerk him off like that. There were so many emotions swimming through Clouds head. He definitely felt a little awkward during the whole situation, and before. All those things Zack said to him made him blush harder than he ever thought. Having Zack touch him like that made him so nervous, but he also loved every minute of it. He loved feeling Zack's hands on him and his lips on his neck. It all felt so amazing, and Cloud wanted more of it. He loved Zack, and wanted to share so much more with him, and it scared him to death how much he wanted it.

“Bed time?” Zack offered, and Cloud hadn't even noticed Zack's weight left him, nor that the older man had stood up. He glanced up at Zack's outstretched hand, blushing in realization because it was completely _clean_ , and not from Zack washing his hands. Zack licked all the cum off his hand and kept eye contact with him the entire time. Cloud didn't think he'd ever blushed so hard in his life. He as also kind of surprised Zack just...did that like it was nothing.

“Uh,” He paused, maneuvering his hips so he could pull his pants up, looking away because the intense look Zack was giving him sent chills up and down his spine. In a good way? Cloud couldn't decide. “Yeah, let's go to sleep.” He said, taking Zack's hand and letting the man lead him into the bed room, laughing gently as Zack picked him up and tossed him on the bed, joining him immediately and throwing himself on top of Cloud with a playful 'oof'.

“Cloudy, you're so cute, I can't stand it.” Zack said, nuzzling into Clouds neck, littering gentle kisses across his skin in a playful manner. Cloud, who was laughing, was trying his best to act angry.

“Why do you always have to call me cute? I'm not cute!” Cloud protested, but honestly didn't mind being held down and cuddled by his boyfriend. Cloud lived for silly moments like this. It made his once insane life now seem so normal.

“Okay, you're pretty, and beautiful, and wonderful, and amazing! How about that?” Zack replied, laughing, as he placed kisses on Cloud's cheeks as he said every word.

“Z-ack!”

* * *

Cloud gasped when he looked in the mirror the next morning. There were hickies all over his neck and some on his collar bone. It made the one he had from yesterday completely insignificant. He couldn't believe how his neck looked. It looked like he got attacked by a wild animal (well, Zack sure was acting like one). He briefly wondered how the hell he'd be able to hide all of them, but realized that Zack had told him last night, he'd make sure they were in a spot no one could see.

He was working with Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie today and did _not_ want a repeat of what had happened at the bar with Jessie. He really hoped Zack meant it when he said he'd put them in places _no one would see_.

Warm, muscled arms encircled his waist and he was pulled back towards a hard chest.

“Good morning Cloudy, sleep well?” A kiss was placed on temple and Cloud melted into the hold. He loved that Zack was so much taller than him, especially when they were kissing. Zack had to lower his neck to kiss Cloud, and it always made Cloud laugh, he thought is was cute. Although Cloud sometimes would lean up and give Zack a break.

“Yes, but,” He pulled down the collar of the shirt he slept in, showing Zack the marks he left. “How am I supposed to hide all of _this_?” He fidgeted slightly, suddenly feeling a little awkward at the fact that Zack seemed to be staring at his neck, proudly.

Zack laughed and tightened his hold on the blond, kissing his cheek slowly.

“I told you, Cloudy, I'd make sure to place them in a spot that would be hidden. Good thing you always wear a turtle neck, right? It doesn't just make you look good! It's perfect for hiding love bites.” Zack kissed his temple and released him, disappearing for a moment, and then reappearing a moment later with Cloud's shirt.

“Here! Put it on and you'll see.” He handed Cloud the shirt, who took it slowly. Cloud took off his shirt, noticing (and trying to ignore) the look Zack was giving him, as his eyes trailed over Cloud's naked chest. He felt like Zack was trying to eat him alive. He put his shirt on, turning back to the mirror to check and make sure no marks were seen.

“I guess you were right.”

Zack 'hmmd' and threw his arms over Clouds shoulders in a playful manner.

“See? Nothing to worry about!”

* * *

“No more hickies today, Cloud? Or are you hiding them better this time?” Jessie teased, making a move to grab Cloud's collar, but the blond was faster and grabbed her hand. Hard enough to stop her, but not hard enough to hurt her.

“No, there's no more.” He said coldly, dropping her hand.

“Oh? How come you're so worried about me pulling down your collar then, hmm? Did you have a fun night with Zack last night?” She giggled, walking close to him and was leaning into him, trying to pull at his collar, but Cloud kept pushing her away.

“Hey, uh Jessie? Maybe you shouldn't tease him about that anymore.” Wedge said, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the tension between them. Wedge knew that Cloud would never hurt them, but the glares he gave them were _scary_.

“Aww, but he's so cute when he's flustered!” Jessie whined.

“Can we just concentrate on the mission at hand, please?” Cloud asked, getting tired of Jessie pressing him.

“Alright, _alright_ Cloud. Take that energy our on _something else_ why dontcha?” Jessie replied, her tone holding secret meaning.

Cloud just glared at her.

They were currently looking for some information about ShinRa in regards to Midgar. One of the Avalanche insiders had said that ShinRa was looking to build another city elsewhere, to start anew, and possibly abandon Midgar completely. The team was currently attempting to get more information on the subject, but kept meeting dead ends. Any lead they thought they had, just kept leading them astray.

Although Cloud didn't mind working with Avalanche, he couldn't help but feel a little uneasy when it had to do with ShinRa. After everything he and Zack had gone through, he just wanted to completely forget ShinRa, but unfortunately, they were everywhere.

“How are we supposed to find the insider if they didn't leave us any clues?” Jessie whined, slumping down on stairs. They were currently in Wall Market, having heard of someone that was close to ShinRa, and got a lot of information.

“Looking for the in?” A voice said from the shadows.

“Huh?” Wedge and Biggs both looked up, A man was leaning against the wall, playing with a rock. He had shaggy grey hair, and piercing yellow eyes.

“Leslie?” Cloud asked, surprised to see him hanging around. Cloud knew he worked in Wall Market, but he was kind of surprised to see him just out and about. He had only ever seen him at the bar.

“You're a SOLDIER, aren't you Cloud? You should have the information yourself.” Leslie replied,

“Ex-SOLDIER. Leslie, you know this.” Cloud replied, feeling like he had already said this a million times. He almost believed it to be the truth, now.

“Huh? You know him, Cloud?” Wedge asked, never having seen the man before.

“He comes to Seventh Heaven every Friday. Mostly to see Cloud, honestly. Funny we're running into him here.” Biggs replied, keeping his eyes upon Leslie.

“Yes, I'm everywhere. Anyway, I personally don't have the information,” Leslie began, getting interrupted by Cloud.

“So what use are you to us then? Are you trying to distract us or something?” Cloud pressed.

“If you'd let me finish speaking, you would already have had the information you want.” Leslie replied, and Jessie giggled lightly. She didn't see this man as a threat, and he was kind of cute. Leslie was talking to all of them, but only looking at Cloud.

“ _I_ don't have the information, but the man I work for, Don Corneo, does. He has an _in_ with ShinRa. Frequently attending meetings, and often getting called over there. There are some Turks lurking around here at times, too.”

“Okay, how do we talk to this Don Corneo?” Cloud asked. He felt like he could trust Leslie, almost as if he knew him, even though the two only spoke at the bar, and really it was only a quick 'hello' and whatever Leslie ordered. There was really no reason for him to lie. Avalanche was fairly secretive, and Cloud doubted that ShinRa cared about them enough to watch them.

“Don Corneo is holding an audition in two days for his new wife. I suggest you round up three women to audition. Three that you trust, and that are strong enough to get the information from him.”

“Oh, that doesn't seem too hard!” Wedge laughed, happy that the information they wanted was going to be so easy to get!

“Oh, but it will be. Don Corneo has...certain tastes. You'll have to figure that out yourselves.”

“And how do we do that?” Wedge asked.

“What do you mean certain tastes? What do we have to do?” Jessie asked.

“You want all the answers, don't you?”

“You going to tell us?” Cloud asked, looking Leslie in the eyes. Leslie sighed and shook his head.

“Madame M, Chocobo Sam, and Andrea Rhodea. They're known as the trio. They're the ones who will give you the answers. Good luck, and _don't_ fail. I don't want to have wasted my time.”

So they needed three women, and there were three women. Aerith, Tifa, and Jessie. Cloud looked over at Jessie, who was leaning over the stairs. She was a good shooter, and smart, but Cloud didn't feel she'd be safe on this upcoming mission. Tifa and Aerith could handle themselves well, Cloud knew, but he wasn't so sure about Jessie.

“Hey, blondie.” Leslie called out.

“What?”

“The Don isn't into men,” He began, looking Cloud up and down. “But you? You're very _pretty_.”

* * *

Cloud made it home before Zack did that night.

Which he was grateful for. It gave him time to think about a plan, and how he was going to figure out how to make it to Wall Market without Zack. Cloud knew Zack would ask about his mission today, but Cloud didn't know what he would tell him, but there was no way he was telling Zack that he'd be wearing a dress. He would die from embarrassment. Nope, no way in hell was Zack coming along on this mission.

When they got back, Cloud, Aerith, and Tifa decided that they'd go alone on this mission. In and out before anyone knew the wiser.

'He'd never let me live that down. He'd eat me alive if he see's me in a dress.' Cloud could feel himself panicking slightly, he had no clue how to make up a story so he could leave without Zack being suspicious. Especially if he'd be gone all day. Not that he ever lied to Zack. They were usually open with each other, especially when it came to missions that they did separately.

Cloud peeled off his shirt, deciding he'd take a shower to relax his nerves.

“Hey Spikes? You home?” Zack's loud voice boomed through the small apartment.

“Fuck.” Cloud cursed as he made his way to the living room, Zack smiling as soon as he saw them.

“Hi Zack.” Cloud wrapped his arms around the older man, resting his head on his shoulder, sighing as he relaxed into the hold.

“Hey, we should take a mission together next time! It's no fun being away from you.”

“Oh? So how'd it go with Barrett?”

“Sucked. No leads on anything. It was basically pointless.” Zack shrugged, pulling away slightly to kiss his boyfriend.

“How about you? How'd yours go?” Zack asked as he removed his boots, placing them near Cloud's as he made his way to their bedroom.

“Oh! It was fine,” Cloud replied as he followed the older man into their room, brainstorming as he walking towards him.

“We have another lead. So we're going back in two days.” He said, blue eyes following Zack as the man started to strip. Cloud felt his cheeks burn as he kept his eyes on Zack, watching the muscles in his arms tense as he stretched. Zack was so strong, and would probably be able to crush Cloud if he really wanted to. Instead he was so gentle. So comforting and warm when they were wrapped around him.

“Oh, I'll come with you. Not like Barrett and I have any leads to go by right now.” Zack said as he turned around, brows raising in confusion, catching Cloud licking his lips slowly.

“You okay there?” Zack laughed, drinking in Cloud's form, walking towards him and backing him onto the bed. The back of Clouds legs hit the bed and he fell back, Zack immediately following.

“Do you like what you see?” Zack smiling at Cloud's lustful gaze at him. Zack had never expected his little storm Cloud to gaze at him like that, and it was turning him on so much, more than he thought it would.

“Uh, sorry. I got distracted.” Cloud said, swallowing as he tried to get up, but Zack's weight stopped him from his attempted escape.

“Distracted? Well, I take full responsibility for that.” Zack's hand lingered on Cloud's pants, slowly playing with the button, asking 'can I?' while meeting Clouds eyes. Cloud blinking and slowly looked away, blushing, but he nod his head 'okay'.

Zack unbuttoned, and unzipped his pants, pulling them down, and off, and tossing them off the bed somewhere, leaving Cloud in his boxers.

“Fuck, you're make me so hot when you get worked up like this. You act so shy and innocent, but I can tell how much you want this.” Zack's voice was low and husky. He wanted so badly to rip off the rest of Cloud's clothes and just fuck him senseless, but no, he wanted to enjoy the innocence for a while longer.

Cloud let out a breathy moan as he listened to Zack's words. There was no lie in them.

“Do you feel what you do to me?” Zack asked, taking Cloud's hand and guiding it to his clothed, hard cock. He wanted to test the waters and see what Cloud was willing to do. Zack knew how badly he wanted to touch Cloud. He knew exactly what he wanted to do to Cloud, but was Cloud willing to do the same.

Cloud gasped slightly in embarrassment. Or was it embarrassment? He wanted to touch Zack and make him feel good.

Inexperience, Cloud decided. That's what it was. He was inexperienced with all of this and didn't want to fuck it up.

Zack moaned as he felt Cloud's hand slowly palm him through his boxers. It was slow and shy, but Zack didn't care, it felt so good to have Cloud touching him,

“Hey,” Zack whispered as Cloud pulled down his boxers to fully grasp him. Cloud's eyes met Zack's eyes as he slowly began to stroke. “You don't have to do this, okay? If you don't want to.” It took everything in Zack's brain to not short circuit. Cloud was only stroking him, and he was insanely turned on by it. What would ever happen if Cloud sucked him off? He'd probably die.

“It's okay. I want to. I like seeing you...like this.” Cloud said slowly, and Zack could tell he was struggling to get his words out.

Cute.

“Fuck.” Zack cursed as he felt Cloud's soft hand pick up the pace, his thumb rubbing and putting pressure of the tip of his dick, smearing the pre-cum that had gathered there. Cloud's hands were incredibly soft, and Zack couldn't understand why. He handled a sword often, and it didn't feel like he had an calluses on his hands.

“Here, lets,” Zack stopped him and pulled away enough to pull off his own boxers, and then Clouds. He pushed Cloud to lay on the bed and crawled on top of him, grinding his dick against Clouds, causing the blond to moan loudly in response.

Cloud grind back against Zack with enthusiasm, surprised how good it felt just to have Zack's naked body against his, and have their cocks ground up against each other. He wrapped his arms around Zack's back, pulling him in closer as the older man ground his hips down, making quick, circular motions, before pulling back slightly, and repeated the motion, over and over again.

“Z...Zack!” Cloud moaned moving one hand to the back of Zack's neck, pulling the man closer so he could kiss him. He wanted to be as close as possible to Zack at this moment.

Normally, some naked grinding wouldn't exactly get him off that quickly, but seeing Cloud writhe in pleasure underneath him, moaning against his lips with every grind pushed Zack over the edge.

He moaned deeply as he bit down harshly on Cloud's lower lip, silencing his moan a bit, and exploding when he felt a sudden sticky wetness between them, pleased he could bring Cloud to cum, just by grinding against him

They lay there panting in aftermath. Zack sprawled over the blond, his head next to Clouds. The blond was lazing running his hand through the black strands, and small smile of satisfaction on his face.

Zack raised his head slightly, looking at Cloud's satisfied face, Clouds eyes met him and offered him a smile, laughing slightly and kissing Zack's cheek.

Zack raised himself on his elbows, so he was a few inches above Cloud. Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack's back, rubbing them up and down in a soothing, gentle manner. Not meant to be sexual, but more intimate.

Zack brought his hand to Cloud's chin, his thumb brushing gently across Cloud's lower lip. The blond winced ever so slightly in response.

“I'm sorry Cloud. I didn't mean to bite you so hard. Bad timing of me coming while I was kissing you.”

“Oh, no, that's okay.”

“I don't think you realize how hard I bit you. There's some blood, and it's already swollen.” Zack said, placing a small kiss there as an apology.

“Don't worry about it, but umm...” Cloud trailed off and looked away, shyness returning in full rage.

“What? What's wrong?”

“Do you think we can take a shower?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes:
> 
> I didn't want anyone to think it was only going to be Zack pleasuring Cloud. Despite Cloud being innocent, he still wants to engage in sex. I think a majority of people are nervous when they're first exploring their sexuality with another person. I don't think Cloud would be any different! So yes, this story is about Zack 'taking Cloud's innocence' but it's also about Cloud enjoying it, because he's a human who likes sex. That, and he's still a badass in the game, and I'm trying to keep him that way. This story will probably be a mix of Service top Zack and Power bottom Cloud, because I love them like that haha.
> 
> As for what canon this is, basically it just takes place at the end of Crises Core, with Zack alive. There won't be any plate dropping on Sector 7. While this story is mainly about sexy times between Zack and Cloud, there is some plot in this story! So I hope you stick with me as I explore that and change the story up a bit!
> 
> I hope everyone has been safe during these hard times! I'm almost on 90 days without going to work. I never thought I'd miss going to work so badly, haha. Although I should be heading back within the next few weeks. Stay safe everyone! And please leave comments! I love hearing what everyone thinks, and I love replying/talking to you all.


	4. Dancing at the HoneyBee Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack has a bad dream, cries, and Cloud comforts him.
> 
> Cloud dances at the honeybee inn, but doesn't tell Zack.

_There were ShinRa troops scattered all over. Dead. Zack had actually been surprised that he had been able to take them all._

“ _Is that it?” He smirked. They were almost in the clear._

“ _Cloud, did you see that?” Of course the little blond didn't answer. But it was okay! They were close._

“ _Come on Cloud, we're almost there.” Zack picked up his friend, holding him up by the waist._

_Zack and Cloud made it so close to Midgar, they were so close, but the damn Turks just had to show up. That annoying one with the red hair and electric rod was the one Zack hated most of all. He was so damn cocky. And such a loud mouth._

“ _Come on now. We'll let you leave, if you give us blondie over there. He's not much use to you anyway, comatose and all. He'll just be a burden to you like that Let us take 'em off your hands.” The red-head said, causing Zack's hold on Cloud to tighten. There were three of them there. Tseng, Rude, and the red-head that Zack learned was named Reno._

_Damn. And Zack liked Tseng, too._

“ _We won't hurt 'em. We were instructed to bring him back alive. So hand him over and you'll be able to leave with your life. So everyone wins here. Cool, right?”_

_Zack leaned Cloud carefully against a rock, making sure he was up straight and wouldn't fall over, as he reached for his sword, ready to fight, causing Reno to laugh._

“ _Really? You think you can take us all on and watch your little friend? Good luck with that. You're weak as it is, blood all over you, yo.”_

_Reno was right. Zack wasn't able to multi-task, at least not like this. He could fight Reno and Rude off (admittedly with some difficulty), but while he was fighting them, Tseng had somehow made his way over to Cloud and loaded him up into the helicopter._

“ _See ya, SOLDIER!” Reno smirked as he let loose some electricity from his rod, causing Zack to fall back, still weak from his fight with all those troopers. He turned back to where he left Cloud and panicked when he realized the blond was gone. He set his wide-eyed gaze on the helicopter that was lifting off._

“ _NO! Cloud CLOUD!”_

Zack gasped, thrashing wildly in his sleep.

“Zack? Zack wake up!” There was gentle pushing, and Zack sat up, shoving whoever was next to him aside as he gasped for air. That dream. That horrible dream where Cloud never woke up. Where Cloud was taken away from him, just before they made it to Midgar. It always felt too real.

Speaking of Cloud. Where was he?

Zack looked next to him and frowned when he realized it was Cloud that he pushed away.

“No.” He whispered, more to himself, quickly gathering the blond into his arms.

“I'm so sorry Cloud. I'm so sorry.” He was crying, holding so tightly onto Cloud, as if he'd disappear if he let go, and he never wanted to let him go. He wanted Cloud next to him for the rest of his life.

“Zack, it's okay.” Cloud said gently, shifting so the older man was curled up against his chest. It was a little awkward, due to their sizes, and Zack was curled up tightly, but he felt safe. “It was just a dream.”

“Don't leave Cloud. Please don't leave me.” He sobbed desperately. Cloud had never seen him break down like this.

“I won't leave Zack, its okay. I'll never leave you. It'll be okay. It was only a dream. Go back to sleep. I'll protect you.” Cloud ran his hands through Zack's hair, rocking him lightly. Whatever Zack had been dreaming, really fucked him up. Zack wasn't one to break down, and Cloud had never seen him this distraught.

“I love you so much Cloud, I love you.” Zack whispered against his chest, and it seemed to be more to himself than to Cloud, but the blond didn't really mind it. He just wanted to comfort the other man as best he could.

“I love you too. Always.” He wrapped his arms tighter around the raven, kissing the top of his head, and running his hand along his back, trying to soothe him.

“I'm sorry,” Zack whispered after a few minutes, moving so he could look up at Cloud. “That dream. That awful dream again.”

Cloud knew. He knew exactly what dream Zack was talking about, because it wasn't the first time Zack had woken up thrashing and calling out to Cloud. It happened before, and Cloud felt bad because he had no idea how to comfort him, aside from holding him close. Although, it seemed to work, because Zack always snuggled up against him and calmed down.

“Try to go back to sleep. I'll watch over you, and we can sleep in. We don't have anywhere to be tomorrow. Maybe we can stay go on a date together? It's been a while since we've been on a date. It'll be nice.” Cloud smiled, laying down on back and taking Zack with him so the older man was tucked under his chin. It was definitely awkward, because Zack was tall, but he curled up at Cloud's side and made it work.

“Yeah,” He smiled, nuzzling against Cloud's chest. “A date sounds nice.”

Cloud had stayed up for a while., just watching his boyfriend sleep. It was quiet in their room, and he was able to tell Zack had fallen asleep by the sound of his evened out breathing. He hated seeing Zack like this. The man was so full of positive vibes, even in the hardest of times, he was always positive. Hell, he dragged Cloud's comatose body for a whole year, and talked to him, told him how great their lives were going to be once they made it to Midgar. He always sounded so happy about it. Always so sure that Cloud would wake up. From what Cloud could remember, at least. He would sometimes be aware enough to hear, and see Zack talking, but wasn't able to reply. So seeing Zack break down like that was so heartbreaking.

Zack woke up first, snuggling into Cloud as he opened his eyes. He liked mornings like this, when he could just watch Cloud sleep. Watch the way he breathed in and out, and hold him close. There was something so calming watching him sleep. So different from when Cloud was comatose.

“You're so perfect.” He whispered, running his thumb gently across Cloud's cheek. There were so many times that he had comforted Cloud, took care of him when he was sick, and he would do it again, ten times over, but he still felt bad when Cloud had to comfort him. All from a stupid dream. He felt absolutely pathetic.

“Are you okay now, Zack?” Said raven couldn't help but blush when Cloud's eyes met his. He wanted nothing more than to ravish him right now. Cloud looked so innocent and disheveled when he woke up. It should be a crime to be that hot in the morning.

Soon, Cloud. Soon.

“Yeah,” Zack whispered, placing a kiss on the blonds nose. “Thanks Cloud.” He frowned when he realized Cloud's lip was swollen. He had completely forgotten that he bit him. He rubbed his thumb along the swollen lip gently, causing Cloud to flinch, but not pull away.

“Does that hurt?” Zack asked, Freezing as Cloud ran his tongue along the bottom lip, trying to soothe his injured lip. Zack gasped when he felt Cloud's tongue run over his thumb, and he immediately pulled away, his mind thinking some not so innocent thoughts. Then again, he always thought about not so innocent thoughts about Cloud. It was impossible not to!

“Just a little irritated. Should be better by tomorrow.” Cloud shrugged, rubbing his eyes. He didn't feel tired, but really just wanted to stay in bed with Zack for the rest of the day. It was crazy to him, to think that laying in bed all day would be something he'd want to just do. As if laying in bed all day with Zack was normal.

But maybe it was now?

Hmm weren't they supposed to be doing something today?

Oh yeah. A date.

“Where do you want to go?”

“I didn't really think that far. But I hear there's a good Wutai restaurant in Sector 8. Maybe we can go there? There's some other shops we can go to, too, and a park.”

“Oh wow, I haven't had Wutai food since we left ShinRa. That'll be great, Spikes, but let's ice your lip a little before we head out. Should've really done it last night, but I guess we were a little distracted.” Zack said with a smirk, causing Cloud to tense up and look away, blushing to his ears.

* * *

They made it to sector 8 easily enough, stopping by a little coffee shop to grab a coffee and a scone to snack on as they walked through the sector. It was so different from Sector 5 and 7. So neat and clean, it made Zack sick to his stomach that one sector lived so well, while the rest were basically in shambles.

But that all melted away when he felt Cloud intertwine his fingers with his own.

He was really a goner if Cloud holding his hand had him melting like that. But with Cloud, anything the blond did made Zack feel happy. A kiss, a hug, hell, even a smile from him almost brought Zack to his knees.

“Hey, there's a jewelry shop there.”

“Hmm?” Cloud followed the hand he wasn't holding. Zack was pointing out a small building in the distance.

“What do we need jewelry for?” Cloud asked as Zack began dragging him towards the store.

“Dunno! But let's look. We never get to go shopping. Maybe we can go to the clothing store next? It might be smart to look for some clothes that aren't a SOLDIER uniform.”

“Yeah, you're right about that.” Cloud agreed. They had basically only worn their old SOLDIER uniform. It would be nice to get more casual clothing.

The shop was small, but sold all sorts of jewelry, at all different prices. Zack wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for, but he wanted to get Cloud something. Maybe new earrings? He always wore the same ones, and Zack figured it'd be nice to get him another pair.

“Hmmm.” He walked over to a pair that caught his eye. They were small stainless steel hoops, with a dangle spike on them. They seemed Cloud's type. Zack smiled to himself and grabbed them, looking for Cloud, laughing when he spotted him, looking at some little girls necklaces. It was cute how much Cloud cared for Marlene, even though he acted as though he didn't like kids.

“I'll take these.”

“Sure, 150 gil please.” Zack watched Cloud out of the corner of his eye, hoping he wouldn't turn around before he as able to slip the earrings into his pocket, and lucky for him, he didn't.

“Hey there gorgeous.” Zack walked over to Cloud and wrapped his arms around the blond, causing him to shake his head.

“You act like we don't live together, Zack.” Anyone else watching would have thought Cloud was annoyed, but Zack could tell by the warmth in his smile that he enjoyed the way Zack flirted with him.

“What? I can't help it when I see a hot guy standing around. Oh, do you want to get that for Marlene?” Cloud was holding a necklace with a pink flower. It was cute. Not too flashy, but it also looked better than a typical necklace a little girl would wear.

“Yeah, I think she'll like it.”

They went to the clothing store next, and purchased more than they had planned, but figured it was necessary.

“Hey, what about this, Cloud?” Zack smirked as he held up some skimpy lingerie.

“Fuck no!” Cloud made him carry the bags.

“Wow! That was amazing. We definitely have to come back here. Maybe bring Tifa and Aerith next time?” Cloud smiled at the way Zack ranted and raved about Wutai food. He did it a lot too, when they were back with ShinRa.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Soo, do you want to go make out?”

* * *

Cloud felt bad. He really did. He didn't like lying to Zack, and he didn't like leaving him in the dark. When they became mercs, and became involved with Avalanche, they promised never to lie to each other.

But Cloud had to lie. There was nooo way he was going to let Zack see him dressed as a woman. Zack would never let him live it down. That, and he'd probably jump him the first chance he got.

No, Zack was better off not knowing.

All for Cloud's sake.

Cloud was just grateful that Barret managed to somehow scrape some information out of nowhere, and needed Zack to go with him again. It was perfect.

Almost too perfect, but Cloud wasn't going to question it.

“Are you sure you don't want to come with us?” Zack asked, readying himself with his armor and sword.

“Yeah. I'll just hang around here and do some jobs. No big deal.” Cloud shrugged. Anxious. He felt so anxious. He was supposed to meet Aerith – Tifa was already at Wall Market – in twenty minutes, and Zack was taking his damn sweet time.

Probably because he loved spending all the time he could with Cloud.

How sweet. It made Cloud roll his eyes.

“Alright beautiful, I'll see you later. Don't miss me too much.” Zack flashed him a smile and bent down, kissing the younger man on the forehead, then leaning down more to kiss his lips.

“See you later, Zack. I love you.”

Zack couldn't shake the feeling that something was up, but pushed it out of his mind as he made his way to Seventh Heaven to meet Barret.

* * *

  
“Cloud!” Uh oh, Aerith didn't seem happy. “You're late! What happened?”

“Zack took his time leaving, that's what happened.” Aerith laughed, smiling up at him.

“What's wrong Cloud, don't want him to see you all dressed up? How come? I'm sure he'll love it. Won't it be a nice treat for him?”

“No.”

* * *

“I have to _what_?”

Cloud couldn't believe what he was hearing.

“Oh, come on Cloud! You'll be great.” Aerith giggled.

“Yeah Cloud, put on a show for us.” Tifa joked.

Oh how Cloud regretted not letting Jessie come now. If he was the type to pout, he'd definitely be pouting right now. He groaned as he was pushed towards the stage, briefly noticing that Tifa and Aerith were escorted to a table to sit and watch the show.

Cloud was dragged onto the stage, only allowed to stop when Andrea Rhodea appeared.

“Welcome to the Honey Bee Inn...Cloud.” The man circled around him, looking him up and down, making Cloud extremely uncomfortable.

“You seek my approval, do you not?” Andrea rubbed his hands down his arms. Cloud began to say something, but Andrea shushed him by placing a finger to his lips, causing him to frown. He didn't like people touching him. Well, that was a lie. He liked when Zack touched him. That was enjoyable.

“I understand. But if you wish to gain my approval, you must prove to me that you can move.”

Cloud felt so sick. He didn't think he ever felt this embarrassed before. He wanted to leave so badly, but knew this was going to be the only way. He watched as Andrea danced around stage a bit, before pointed Cloud in the direction of a spot light, to which Cloud reluctantly walked into.

“Think you can follow my lead?” Andrea asked, smirking.

Well. Here goes nothing.

While Cloud wasn't a dancer, it wasn't too hard to follow Andrea's lead. But the dance felt so sensual, like he shouldn't be doing it with this strange man, in front of all these random people, or Aerith, or Tifa. He wasn't paying attention to them, (he was concentrating too hard on the dance moves) but was able to hear them.

“Keep it up Cloud!”

“You're a star.”

He was just happy that he couldn't see them. The last thing he wanted was to see the look on their faces. He briefly thanked every God he could think of that Zack wasn't here to see this. He'd probably die of embarrassment if Zack had watched him.

Oh but Zack would love this. Cloud was sure of it.

When the dance was finally over, he could hear people cheering for him. He stayed down on the ground, panting a bit to catch his breath. He never would have thought dancing was such a work out.

Cloud couldn't really comprehend what happened next. He was suddenly shoved into a chair in the middle of the stage, thankfully covered up by the honey bees and their fans. Some strange man approached him to do his makeup, and for the next few moments, Cloud swore he blacked out, barely realizing he was getting stripped, and then put into a corset and dress, and fucking stockings too. The man helped him stand up and Andrea approached him holding out his hand with a “Come”. They danced around for a few moments and Andrea dunked him, inches away from his face, and Cloud blushed. “Perfection.” He whispered before letting him up, and pulled away for a moment.

“True beauty is the expression of the heart. A thing without shame, to which notions of gender don't apply. Don't ever be afraid, Cloud.” He took Cloud's hand and raised it into the air, before bowing with him to the audience.

Oh, but Cloud was very afraid, because when he glanced up to look for Aerith and Tifa, he saw Zack sitting in between them, the most smug look upon his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to get this chapter out! I didn't want them to have sex just yet, but then I thought 'shit, of course Zack is going to want to screw Cloud while wearing a dress!'. So I figured out something else out. I just didn't want them to have sex yet because I wanted to stretch it out a little more.
> 
> So, while this story is mostly about Zack and Cloud, and Cloud's innocence, there is some plot. Lol. And that'll be coming up in the next chapter (along with some smut).
> 
> Oh, and these are the earrings that Zack got Cloud! I feel like it's something Cloud would wear!
> 
> https://www.etsy.com/listing/763285271/round-huggie-hoop-with-dangle-spike-mens?ref=yr_purchases


	5. Don't be shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward blow job, because Cloud doesn't know what he's doing.

Nothing in the world could have prepared Cloud for this moment. The last thing he had ever expected, was for Zack to be there, sitting in between Aerith and Tifa, watching him dance and seeing him in a damn dress like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Cloud wanted to punch that smug look right off of Zack's face.

Now that the crowd dissipated, and made their way outside, Cloud stayed put, not daring to step outside, not daring to let Zack see him. He didn't even know what to say, or what to do. He knew he had to leave, and get to the Don's. Then he could get back into his regular clothes and go home.

Oh...but home was with Zack, so that wasn't a good idea either.

Maybe Aerith would let him stay overnight at her house.

“Cloud? Is there something wrong?”

Cloud didn't expect Andrea Rhodea to still be around, but then again, this was his place, so why wouldn't he be there?

“No. Nothing.”

“Does it perhaps have something to do with the man that was sitting between your friends? He was quite taken by you. He didn't take his eyes off you the entire time you were dancing.”

Fuck, why was this man so smart?

Cloud's silence gave Andrea the answer he was looking for.

“I told you, Cloud, don't ever be afraid. Whatever it is you're about to face, I know you have the courage to do so. Have more confidence in yourself.”

For some reason, his words hit deep. Truly, what _was_ he afraid of? Zack wasn't going to hurt him, Zack would never hurt him. Cloud now just had to admit to himself that he was nervous around Zack sometimes. The looks the older man gave him made shivers run down his spine. It looked like Zack wanted to devour him, and it just made Cloud want him so much more. He knew Zack had wanted to take their relationship to the furthest, most intimate level, and Cloud wanted to, too. He just couldn't shake the feelings of nervousness and shyness away, and he just didn't know why.

Cloud took a deep breath, and stepped outside.

He tried to keep his head down, so they didn't see him, but he was a hard one to miss. Tifa, Aerith, and Zack were standing a few feet away, chatting, but when he walked outside, they noticed him immediately, and walked over.

“Wow, Cloud!” Tifa smiled at him, linking her arm with his.

“No, not a word.” He felt like he would be way less embarrassed if Zack wasn't here.

“Oh come on!” Aerith laughed, linking her arm with the opposite arm Tifa was on.

“No!”

“But you're so pretty.” Aerith laughed, playing with the pigtail extensions, marveling at how real they felt, and turned to Zack. “Isn't he pretty, Zack?”

“Yes, I tell him that all the time.” A smile, that's all Zack has been doing since he got there. Well, really, he smiles all the time.

“Oh, wow. What's with that glare?” Aerith laughed, Cloud was certainty glaring at Zack, like he was mad at him.

If looks could kill.

“Let's just get this over with.”

**XOXOXOXOXO**

“Cloud?” Leslie was shocked. Both at the fact that Tifa, Aerith, and Cloud had gotten into the audition, but also because Cloud was actually in a dress. Sure, Leslie had hinted at it, but he never thought that Cloud would have actually gone through with it.

“You know her, Leslie?” One of the lackeys asked, looking Cloud up and down with a raised brow.

“Yeah, but don't worry about it.”

“Here are the letters from Madame M, Sam, and Andrea Rhodea! Now you _have_ to let us in.” Aerith sounded really proud of herself.

“Don't say I didn't warn you.” Leslie rolled his eyes, opening up the door for the girls (and Cloud). He almost stopped Cloud, but shook the feeling when Zack tried to push through, Leslie turned and aimed his gun, stopping him.

“Not you. Sorry SOLDIER boy, ladies only.” And the door was slammed in Zack's face.

'Please be careful, Cloud.'

* * *

Cloud sat on the edge of Don Corneo's bed, trying to tune out to the man rambling on and on about how hot and beautiful Cloud is, and how much _fun_ they were going to have. Truly, he felt disgusted. Being told he was hot or beautiful by anyone else than Zack made him gag.

“Are you done yet?” Cloud asked, turning to him slightly.

“Oh darling, don't be so shy! We're going to have a lot of fun tonight.” Don Corneo ran a hand down Cloud's arm, and his blood ran cold.

“No!”

“You have some fight in you, don't you? It's okay, I like your spunk! Ready to have some fun?”

“I think the fuck not!” Cloud and Don Corneo looked up. Zack, Tifa, and Aerith were standing inside, Tifa and Aerith back in their regular clothes. Zack was holding his sword as well as Cloud's clothes.

“Who...who are you all?”

“We're with Avalanche, and you're going to tell us what ShinRa has planned for Midgar.” Tifa said with determination.

Cloud sighed in relief. Sure, even without his sword he would have been able to easily hold off Don Corneo, but the man was so disgusting, and Cloud didn't want to be alone with him. He walked over to Zack and reached for the bag he was holding, wanting to get out of the stupid and uncomfortable dress, but Zack smirked and pulled the bag away.

Ha they been in a different situation, where they weren't trying to get information out of Don Corneo, Cloud would have fought harder. Instead, he turned to the girls and saw Don Corneo cowering at the foot of his bed.

“So I'll ask you one more time. What is ShinRa planning for Midgar?” Damn, Aerith was scary when she was angry.

“They're going to abandon it and all of it's people. They're already building Neo Midgar, a Mako-powered Metropolis, and they're going to make me the Don of a whole district there! It'll make Wall Market look like burnt toast.”

“Abandon Midgar?”

“Yes, just up and leave. They're going to take all of their workers and their families, of course. And by leaving, that means the whole of Midgar won't have any power at all. It'll be, quite literally, left in the dark. No ties to the outside world, no trade, no food, nothing. It'll only be a matter of time before Midgar destroys itself, and all the people still living here.” Don Corneo seemed rather pleased with himself, for what, none of them knew.

“Well, now that we have all the information we need, we'll be going!” Aerith smiled, she and Tifa let Don Corneo go, and walked over to Zack and Cloud.

“Wait! You can't leave with her! She's my wife!” The four turned to him.

“I'm a man, by they way.”

* * *

Zack slowly closed the door behind them, following Cloud into their bedroom, and placing their swords, and the bag with Cloud's clothes down near the door. Cloud frowned and sat on the bed, trying his best to ignore the other mans gaze. But Zack wouldn't let him. He walked over and say next to the blond.

“Why'd you lie to me?” He didn't ask while they were with Aerith and Tifa, wanting to talk in private instead, and to spar Cloud the embarrassment.

Cloud didn't even know what to say. What could he? He felt terrible for lying to Zack, especially after all the man had done for him.

“I'm sorry.” Cloud whispered, looking at his hands in his lap. All he wanted to do was take off this stupid dress, and wash all of the makeup off his face, then maybe cuddle up with Zack and go to sleep.

“No, no, sweetheart,” Zack grasped the blonds chin in his hand, forcing him to look into his eyes. “I accept your apology, but you need to give me an answer. Why did you lie to me?”

“I didn't want you to see me like this. I feel ridiculous and embarrassed.” Zack laughed.

“But I think you look great!” Well, at least Zack was back to his normal calm, carefree personality.

“Yeah, that's the point. You like it _too_ much.” Cloud smiled this time. He was just glad Zack wasn't angry.

“Mmm, well maybe I should punish you?”

“What the hell Zack? P...punish me?” Cloud could feel his heart pounding in his chest. The nervousness returning ten fold.

“Well, it's not really a punishment, because I can promise you, you'll enjoy it. Do you trust me?”

Of course Cloud trusted Zack, but he couldn't help but feel nervous by the way Zack was talking, looking at him, like he was going to devour him.

“Yes.”

Zack smiled and wrapped his arms around Clouds waist, loosening the skirt, and pulling it off, eyes widening when he realized Cloud had on thigh high stockings, and woman's panties. Of course they'd complete the look for him. It was perfect.

Zack unhooked the sleeves from the corset and slid them off. He assumed Andrea put the top on in order to hide his muscular arms, since they were a bit of a giveaway that he was a man.

Cloud blushed, suddenly feeling way too vulnerable. Zack left him in the corset, thigh high stockings, and panties. He kept the pigtail extensions and black flower piece in his hair.

“Fuck Cloud, you're so hot. Can I take these off?” He was talking about the stupid panties. Of course Cloud wanted them off. They were uncomfortable and too confining.

“Yes, please.”

There was something so sensual about the way Zack slowly slid the panties down his legs, and then off. It made Cloud shiver as his cock hardened. Then suddenly, he realized just how exposed he was, and wanted to somehow cover himself up.

“Don't look away, beautiful. Let me see your pretty eyes. I'm not going to hurt you, and there's no reason to be so bashful.” Zack truly loved how bashful he was, though. Seeing how nervous he was, and how he was blushing and squirming just ever so slightly. It all went to his hard cock that was confined in his pants.

He grabbed Cloud by the knees and spread his legs, immediately going in between them. He leaned forward and kissed him, trying to bring him back and calm him down. He wanted Cloud to be aware of everything that was happened.

Cloud moaned into the kiss, barely noticing Zack shuffling through the drawer on the bedside table. He heard Zack grab something and shut the drawer. Zack pulled away so he was kneeling between Cloud's legs. He pushed them to Cloud's chest,

“Zack, what are you doing?” Cloud asked, watching as Zack grabbed a small tube and opened it, squirting the contents onto two of his fingers.

Seconds later he gasped when he felt a cold, wet finger at his entrance, tensing up immediately.

“Hey, hey, no. It's okay. Don't tense up like that. Calm down and relax, Cloud. This isn't going to hurt, I promise. I'm going to make you feel real good. You'll be thrusting back against my fingers in no time.” Cloud relaxed, biting his lips as he felt Zack push one of his fingers in. It felt a little odd, but didn't hurt. It wasn't even uncomfortable. The lube helped a lot and made it easy for Zack to push his finger in and out.

After some easy thrusts, he added a second finger, earning a gasp from Cloud.

“Hurt?” Zack asked, but continued to thrust and curl his fingers, enjoying the look on Cloud's face, and the way he bit his lip every few thrusts.

“No,” Cloud gasped, his hard cock dripping in between them, he wanted so badly to touch himself, but felt weird doing it with Zack right there. “It feels good. The stretch feels good.”

'Good,' Zack thought. 'Because I'm going to make you come with just my fingers.' If Zack wasn't hard already, he definitely was by now. One more slight movement and Cloud moaned loudly, thrusting against Zack's fingers, trying to take them in deeper.

“Wh...what?” All of a sudden Cloud moaned loudly, seemingly surprised, and Zack was certain that Cloud had never touched himself like this before.

“You like that? When I do this?” Another push and Zack rubbed the tips of his fingers against Cloud's prostate. Again and again, harder each time. Cloud was a moaning, squirming mess against him, rubbing his hard cock against Zack, trying to get some friction.

Zack removed his hand from Cloud's chin and moved it to undo the button on his pants. His cock was unbelievably hard, and he need to relieve some of the pressure. Loosening his pants helped. Maybe Cloud would jerk him off after this.

He pulled his body away from Cloud slightly, causing the blond to groan at the loss of body heat. But kept up the fast onslaught of his fingers inside of him. He kept up a fast pace, barely letting his fingers move away from Cloud's prostate, before pushing back against it with more force.

Zack gasped when he felt Cloud's soft hand on his cock, pumping him. The movements were a bit sloppy, probably because Cloud wasn't used to getting and giving pleasure at the same time, but it still felt amazing.

“You like my fingers fucking you like this?” His eyes trailed to the blonds entrance, wet with lube, stretched from his fingers, and slightly red from the abuse. He wanted to lean forward and lick it, add his tongue to the fingers that were abusing the blonds hole, but that would have to wait for another time.

“Answer me, Cloud.” He stopped for a moment, keeping his fingers inside, but they were constantly rubbing against his prostate. Cloud spread his legs wider, panting and gasping in pleasure, trying to thrust is hips against Zack's fingers, but Zack kept him still with his other hand.

Cloud stopped pumping him, but was running his finger along the tip of his cock, and Zack swallowed a moan in his throat.

“Y...yes!”

“Mmm, well don't worry,” He whispered, leaning down to Cloud's ear, moving his fingers faster than before, pumping them in and out, making sure to keep up on the abuse on Cloud's prostate. “Next time I'll give you something much _bigger_.” Cloud's eyes widened as he came, biting his lip and curling up and against Zack, legs shaking. He removed his hand from Zack's cock, and gripped the blanket tightly. After a few seconds, he collapsed back onto the bed, panting. Zack slowly withdrew his fingers, wiping them on the edge of the bed.

Zack looked down at the disheveled blond, panting in aftermath, cum all over himself. Anytime Zack thought Cloud looked hottest, something else happened, like this, and he looked even hotter.

After a few moments of Cloud catching his breath, he spoke out, meeting Zack's eyes.

“Zack, let me relieve you.” Fuck Cloud was hot. Zack wasn't expecting Cloud to say anything, but he would gladly let him do what he wanted. Zack stood up off the bed and pulled down his pants and boxers, stepping out of them. He made a move to get back on the bed, but was stopped when Cloud held onto his thighs, and knelt down on the floor in front of him.

“What? Wait! Hey, Cloud, you don't have to do _this_.” Zack wanted him to, of course, he _really wanted him_ to, but he never wanted to push Cloud into something he wasn't ready for.

“You don't want me to?” Cloud grabbed the base of his cock and looked up, meeting Zack's eyes and he licked the tip, bringing the pre-cum that had gathered there into his mouth, not breaking eye contact.

“Oh fuck.” Zack swore he wasn't going to last if Cloud looked up at him like that. Such innocent eyes Cloud had, still, even Zack's his dick against his lips.

“H...hey! Slow down. Take your time, Cloud. It's okay.” He groaned as he looked down at the blond. Seeing Cloud on his knees, with his hard cock shoved halfway in his mouth was probably the hottest thing Zack has ever seen. He could tell Cloud was having a bit of a difficult time, drool and smudged lipstick smeared across his chin.

“I want you to like it.” Cloud whispered, licking the tip and smearing the pre-cum around, sucking on the tip, he looked up and met Zack's eyes. He took Zack halfway into his mouth, gagging and pulling away when he tried to take him in deeper. Cloud was so over-eager, even though he had no clue what he was doing.

Zack let out a shuddering moan when he saw Cloud choke. There were some tears running down his face, smearing the mascara and eye liner he had been wearing. There were smudges of black running down his cheeks, and Zack wanted nothing more than to shove his cock down Cloud's throat and make him choke more. But he wouldn't. He couldn't. Not yet at least. Cloud seemed so determined to do this on his own, and Zack wanted to let him.

“I do like it,” Zack panted, his eyes rolling back as Cloud took him in his mouth again, hollowing out his cheeks and bobbing his head while running his tongue along the underside of his cock. Whatever Cloud couldn't fit in his mouth, he pumped with his hand.

“It's okay Cloud, I don't expect you to be able to take me all the way in yet. Don't worry, I'll let you have tons of practice.” Sure, it definitely wasn't the best blow job he's had, but it still felt pretty damn amazing. And seeing Cloud's face all tear stained with makeup smudged all over him was almost enough to make Zack cum on the spot.

“Mmm.” Was all Cloud could respond as he grabbed Zack's thighs and took the man fully into his mouth, gagging again when Zack's dick met the back of his throat. He held still for a few seconds, unable to take any more and pulled back, letting his tongue run along the underside of his cock as he pulled away, coughing and trying to catch his breath.

“F...fuck Cloud, stop trying to deep throat me.” Zack moaned. Of course Zack wanted that, every time Cloud attempted it, it felt fucking amazing, but he knew it would take Cloud some time to _practice_.

“But you like when I choke, don't you?” Cloud flashed a mischievous smile, and didn't give the raven a chance to respond, taking the tip into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the tip before taking him halfway in again. He bobbed his heads a few times, and Zack suddenly tensed up, grabbing Cloud's hair to hold him still.

“Fuck Cloud, I'm-” He let out a load moan as he thrust as deep as he could into Cloud's mouth, barely noticing the gagging sounds Cloud was making, he closed his eyes and letting go. He only slightly noticed Cloud pulling away about half way through his orgasm. After a few seconds he opened his eyes, nearly hardening again from the sight, despite coming only seconds before.

Cloud was panting harshly, eyes wide, like he was surprised with what he had just done.

Zack's knees buckled and he felt himself fall to the ground on his knees, pulling Cloud into his arms.

“Shit Cloud, that was amazing.”

“Y...yeah?” Cloud was panting and his voice sounded raw. Zack smiled at the fact that Cloud's jaw would probably be a little sore in the morning.

“Fuck, you're a mess. Can I take a picture of you like this?” Cloud was indeed a mess. His lip stick was smeared all across his mouth, and Cloud had tried his best to swallow as much as he could, but had to pull away at one point, and the rest of Zack's release was smeared across his lips and chin. The mascara smudge had made it all the way down his cheeks, which were still stained with tears. . The thigh high stockings we slouching and one of them was ripped. Cloud was still wearing the corset, and the hair extensions. He was fucked up, and it was the hottest thing Zack has ever seen. He wanted to take a picture and savor the moment forever.

“What? No!” Ah, Zack had a feeling Cloud wouldn't agree to it.

“Come on. It'll just be for me, I swear. I'm not going to show anyone else. You know I'd never do that.”

“No Zack! I'm going to take a shower.”

“Wait, want me to help you out of that corset?” Cloud stopped for a moment, realizing it might be a little hard for him to take it off himself.

“Yes...please.” Zack smiled and untied the corset, loosening it, and Cloud let out a large sigh of relief as he took the whole thing off and dropped it to the floor. He reached down his leg slid off one of the thigh high stockings. The other one was ripped, and he just tore it off.

“Wow..I don't think I realized how tight that corset was.”

Cloud had just realized that he was completely naked, and Zack was acting like it was normal, but now Cloud wanted to escape into the bathroom and get far away from Zack.

“Thanks. Now I'm going to take a shower.” Zack's followed him with his eyes as he walked over to the bathroom door, almost drooled watching the way Cloud walked, his ass completely exposed. Fuck, Zack couldn't wait to tap that.

“Okay, so you'll save the dress, right? Will you wear it again for me? Please?”

“What, are you joking? It's too uncomfortable.”

“So,” Zack paused for a moment, hoping he was reading Cloud correctly, otherwise the blond was going to be very angry with him. “Can I get you a _different_ dress to wear for me?”

“Maybe. If you _behave_.”

“Oh, I always behave sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if that was a little disappointing. I know most of you probably wanted Zack to screw Cloud's brains out in that dress, but it wasn't time yet. I have to drag it out! Haha. 
> 
> Next chapter they talk about consent, and Cloud's feelings on why he feels so shy. Also a meeting with Avalanche, and allies they didn't realize they had.


	6. Communication and Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication is sexy. 
> 
> Avalanche learns they may have some unlikely allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was beta-ed by 3Dho! She's amazing!

Zack could spend all night just staring at Cloud. Watching him breath slowly, watching his peaceful face. It was calming, knowing he was here, that he was okay, and that he would actually wake up. Zack supposed he still feared that Cloud just wouldn't wake up, a bad habit back from when they were on the run and Cloud was still in the Mako coma. Zack never wanted to relive that again. The fact that he and Cloud still had nightmares about it was telling.

* * *

Cloud stretched out, lazily reaching for the space next to him, expecting Zack to be right next to him, just like he always was. He frowned when he realized the space was empty and cold. Zack must have been gone for a while.

“Zack?” Cloud called out, sitting up and smoothing out his hair. It was always such a mess in the morning, something Zack always teased him about.

Zack's head peaked into the room, a smile on his lips. “Finally awake, sunshine?”

“What do you mean,  _ finally _ . What time is it?” Cloud glanced over at the clock, gasping slightly when he saw it was almost 11. He never slept in this late, and he would always feel when Zack had left the bed, so used to his presence in his sleep after so long. Tired? Maybe. There  _ has _ been a lot on his mind lately.

“Zack, why didn't you wake me up?” Cloud peeled the blanket off, swinging his legs off the bed and stalked up to Zack, kissing him good morning.

“You seemed tired, so I let you sleep. Now come on, I made breakfast, and I want to talk to you about something.” Cloud's heart stopped for a moment. The moment Zack said he wanted to talk to him he felt pure dread. He imagined it was nothing, but the worry was still there.

“Talk to me about what?” He slipped into the chair, pleased at the spread that Zack had made them for breakfast. It was rare that Zack had ever cooked, so it was always a nice treat when he did.

“Well, about what we've been doing. Our relationship didn't start out sexual. Just some innocent kisses in the beginning,” Cloud could feel himself turning red, hating how Zack had always affected him when they talked about anything even slightly sexual. He was a man; he shouldn't let it bother him that much.

“I just want to make sure you're okay with it all, and that you want our relationship to go in this direction?” This was the last thing he expected Zack to want to talk about. Oh, and now Zack was waiting for an answer right now?

“Of...of course!” Cloud swallowed, regretting that he was stuttering a bit, but it was something he did when he was nervous, but it only caused Zack to smile more.

“Yeah? You like what we're doing together? Touching?” Zack smirked, drinking in the way Cloud was blushing.

“Yes. I like when we touch each other. It feels good.” Cloud looked up for a moment, meeting Zack’s eyes.

“Me fingering you last night, did you like that? Do you want more of that?” 

Zack watched as Cloud's eyes widened, looking down at his food. It was cute, and it was exactly what he loved about Cloud, and what turned him on. That pure innocence. It was almost a shame it would be completely shattered soon.

“I do. I liked that a lot.” Cloud's voice was so small, as if he didn't want to speak.

“Good, because I liked it, too. What about sucking me off, did you enjoy that?”

“Z...Zack!”

“Don't be so shy, it's just me. It's important to talk about consent, okay? I don't ever want to make you uncomfortable, hurt you, or push you too fast, or even push you into something you don't like. Don't force yourself to do something just because I like it. I want us both to enjoy this, together.”

“I did like sucking you off, and I've liked everything we've done together, but,” He paused, why were words so hard?

“But what?” Zack pressed.

“I just don't know what I'm doing. How did you even like when I was sucking you off last night? Wasn't it bad?” Cloud could feel Zack's eyes on him, an intense stare, but he couldn't look up. He was sure he was burning red right now.

“I loved it Cloud. It felt amazing; or did you forget I came down your throat and on your face? You think I would have done that if I didn't like it?” He reached forward across the small table to grab Cloud’s hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. 

“It doesn't matter that you're inexperienced. I love you, and I've enjoyed experiencing all your firsts with you.”

“Well, I'm glad it's all with you. And I love you too.”

“So I have one more question for you.”

“Yeah?” Cloud briefly wondered what else Zack was going to ask him.

“Do you want to have sex with me?”

“Wh...Right now?! But we have to meet with Avalanche and-” Cloud stopped his panicking when he realized Zack was laughing. “Why are you laughing?”

“I don't mean right now! I meant in the future, in general.”

“Oh. Well, of course.” His heart was pounding again. The thought of having sex with Zack, going all the way with intimacy, made him feel excited, and he knew he wanted it. Really wanted it, but the nervousness was still creeping up in the back of his mind.

“Okay, well good. Because I've wanted to have sex with you the first time I laid my eyes on you. You're gorgeous, Cloud. I can't wait to feel you. I just want to be close to you, in every way possible.” Zack would revel in his Cloud's innocence, just a little longer. Edge him on a bit, maybe make him beg for it.

“What if I'm not good, though?” Zack felt bad. He truly did. Cloud had such low self esteem sometimes, and Zack would always try to build him up.

“It'll be amazing, Spikes. Don't worry your pretty little head. I promise your first time is going to blow your mind.”

* * *

Cloud knew that they were meeting the rest of Avalanche at Seventh Heaven to talk about what they had learned from Don Corneo. Try to formulate some sort of plan. Whether or not to stop ShinRa from abandoning Midgar, and what to do about it if they  _ want _ to stop them.

The last thing he was expecting **** was for Reno to be there. 

“Yo! I'm not doing anything! Just here to talk, I swear!” Cloud had, the moment he saw him, pulled out his sword and threatened Reno with it, causing the red head to throw his hands up in surrender. He had noticed that Reno had his EMR in his pocket, but the Turk gave no sign of reaching for it.

“Maybe we should let him speak?” Aerith offered, placing her hand on Cloud's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

“Yeah, listen to the pretty lady and let me speak.” Reno nodded his head, grateful when Cloud lowered his sword and placed it on his back.

“Fine, you have five minutes.” Cloud warned.

Zack almost laughed. Cloud was so confident when he was fighting, or running merc jobs. No one would ever believe how shy he was when it came to anything sexual.

“I heard you went to speak to the Don, and he told ya what ShinRa is planning. Well, what the president is planning, actually. Not everyone agrees with him. Rufus caught wind of his plan, and wants to overthrow his father. He doesn't wanna abandon Midgar. He actually wants to improve it.”

“What? The spoiled son of the president? Is he even  _ in _ Midgar? I never hear about him.” Jessie asked, cocking her head slightly.

“Nah, he was sent away weeks ago. Right around the time you blew up the first reactor.”

“Oh, uh. That wasn't us!” Wedge laughed.

“Chill out, we already know it was Avalanche. Doesn't matter. Anyway, Rufus would rather ShinRa stay put here and find a different means to power the city.”

“You mean he doesn't want to use Mako anymore? No fucking way do I believe that bullshit!” Barret yelled.

“This is Rufus I'm talkin' about. Not ShinRa. Rufus wants what's best for the residents of Midgar. He always has. It's why his father sends him away all the time. Doesn't want him involved because he knows Rufus disagrees with him.”

“And why should we even believe you? After everything ShinRa has done to its people? To Zack and Cloud?” Tifa never liked Reno. He always gave off an air of arrogance. Way too cocky for her liking.

“What happened to Zack and Cloud, I'm sorry. That was all Hojo's doing. I never wanted anything to do with it. I don't agree with human experimentation. Especially since they did nothing wrong.”

“Just stop! Stop talking about Hojo!” All eyes were on Cloud, who was breathing hard, clenching his fists. He hated talking about Hojo. Even the mention of his name brought back the memories of what had happened while he and Zack had been subjects under his cruel experiments.

“It's okay, Cloud.” Zack pulled him close, wrapping his arms around Cloud tightly, trying to calm him down.

“I'm fine. Keep talking.” He looked at Reno, who seemed a little surprised at the way Zack and Cloud were acting towards one another.

“Rufus knows all about Avalanche, and wants to form a temporary alliance. To take down the rest of ShinRa, and his father.”

“How are we supposed to believe all of that? How do we know we can trust him?” Tifa asked. None of them had even met Rufus before. Hell, they barely ever heard of him; no one did. Midgar knew the president had a son, but that was that. He never went to any meetings, never appeared in any videos to the residents, and his name was never mentioned.

Come to think of it, back when Zack was a SOLDIER, he had never heard of Rufus, either. Only his name, in passing.

“Maybe we should give it a chance?”

“What? You crazy? Us working  _ with _ ShinRa?” Barret barked.

“Really though, you'll be working with Rufus and the Turks, not ShinRa.” Reno corrected.

“I don't know. I feel uneasy about all of this.” Wedge said.

“I think we should do it.” Biggs spoke up for the first time during their meeting.

“I've met Tseng and Rude, I don't think they're so bad. I don't think they'd lie.” Aerith added in. She actually liked Tseng and Rude. They were nice people. Reno though? Sure he wasn't as kind and calm as the other two, but she really had no reason to distrust him.

“No. No way I'm working with ShinRa again. Not after everything they've done.” Cloud replied, shaking his head. The last thing he ever wanted to do, was be associated with ShinRa again.

“How 'bout this. You can all take a day to think about it, discuss it among your little group, and I'll come back tomorrow. Same time and place?” Reno offered, noticing a clear rift in choices between the members of Avalanche.

“Or you can just not come back at all, and forget about all of this.”

“Cloud! Be a little more reasonable and think about the rest of us. I think we should sleep on it and then talk about it tomorrow.” Tifa, although reluctant, wanted to think on it, and thought it'd be good for the others to do so as well.

“Yeah, I agree.” Wedge and Biggs agreed.

Of course, everyone agreed with Reno coming back tomorrow except Cloud. No one really blamed him, though. They knew that he and Zack suffered a lot in ShinRa's hands. All the more reason to take them down, though.

“Alright, see you tomorrow. You better have an answer for me.”

* * *

“I don't think he's lying.” Zack was sitting comfortably on their couch, almost getting dizzy with how fast Cloud was pacing back and forth.

“He's a  _ turk _ , Zack! You can't really believe him, can you?” More pacing. Zack sighed and grabbed Cloud by the wrist, pulling him to sit in his lap.

“Hey!” Zack placed a kiss on his temple, trying to calm him down.

“We can always agree for now, and pull out if we need to. I just trust him for some reason. I don't think the Turks are as bad as everyone makes them out to be. They aren't bad people. They're just doing their jobs.”

“Do you forget we've been at the mercy of people who were ' _ just doing their jobs _ '?” Cloud was right. Absolutely right. Zack had nothing to retort on that.

“We've met Tseng, remember? We went on that mission with him. He's not so bad.”

“No, he's not, but he's also the leader of the Turks. That was also years ago, before everything went to shit.”

“You aren't wrong, Cloud. Maybe we can ask Reno to set up a meeting with Rufus? Hearing it from the president’s son, maybe that'll ease all of our concerns.”

“Maybe.” Cloud had no idea what Rufus was like, or what he even looked like. He didn't even know his name until Reno had said it. Even so, was it really safe to trust Reno, the Turks, the president’s son?

“At least a maybe is better than a 'no'! We'll see what the others say tomorrow, and go from there, okay?”

Cloud sighed.

“Alright, Zack, we'll talk with the others tomorrow.”

“Great! Now let's go get something to eat. I'm starving!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look at that. The Turks and Rufus might be the good guys. So what do you think?


	7. Vice President

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Aerith meet up with Rufus and Reno to discuss their possible alliance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta 3Dho for editing this chapter :)

Cloud couldn't sleep that night. Not even with Zack wrapped around him like some sort of weird octopus. His mind was in overdrive, unable to believe that any of his comrades were even _thinking_ about working with ShinRa.

  
  


Cloud sighed and shifted slightly, trying to get a little more comfortable, causing Zack to groan and wrap his arms and legs tighter around him, as if he were scared that Cloud could disappear at any moment. It made Cloud happy, how clingy Zack was. Although he'd never admit it. Oh no. Zack would enjoy it too much.

  
  


Zack worked so hard to get to Midgar. To get _away_ from ShinRa. Why the hell was Zack so insistent on working with them? What if they got kidnapped again? Brought back to Hojo? There was no telling what Reno would do. Cloud's interactions with Reno were never great. Then again, they were never really _horrible_ either.

  
  


Cloud sighed, shifting again. 

  
  


“Wha's wrong?” Zack was awake now, unwrapping his limbs from Cloud and propping himself on his elbows so he could look into his eyes.

  
  


“Nothing. Go back to sleep.”

  
  


“Cloud.” Cloud knew that tone too well. Like a warning. Zack was always worried when Cloud got like this. Always wanted to know what was on his mind. Cloud supposed it was a good thing **;** it got him to talk more about what he was feeling and got him to be more open.

  
  


“I'm just thinking about tomorrow.” He admitted, avoiding Zack's eyes.

  
  


“Are you worried?”

  
  


“Just uneasy.”

  
  


“Do you want me to go instead?”

  
  


“No. I'd feel better if I'm the one to go.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“I think we should work with them.”

  
  


Everyone else agreed. Except for Cloud (and Zack. Sort of). Even Barret agreed, which shocked Cloud more than anyone else. Barret seemed dead set on annihilating ShinRa.

  
  


“You all hate ShinRa, and now you want to work with them? Explain to me how any of that makes sense.” Cloud felt betrayed. By everyone! He had considered them all friends, and now they went and did this? Even knowing how Cloud felt about ShinRa. Even knowing what they had done to him and Zack.

  
  


“Cloud and I think it would be a good idea to speak to Rufus first. See what he has to say and make sure it's not some sort of trap.” Zack spoke up, easing Cloud's nerves a little. At least the rest of Avalanche may think a little more on everything, with two ex-SOLDIERS bringing it up. They had nothing but respect (and maybe a little bit of awe) towards them.

  
  


“Hmm, yeah! That actually sounds like a good idea.” Jessie agreed.

  
  


“I agree, I think it'll be better to get a feel of what Rufus says.” Wedge added in.

  
  


“Okay, but who's gonna go? Reno aint taking all of us with him.” Barret added in. He was right. No way Reno would agree to have them all there in a meeting with Rufus. It would be too risky for the vice president.

  
  


“Two of us can go. At a rendezvous point somewhere here in Midgar.” Cloud offered.

  
  


“Sounds good to me! Cloud? I assume you want to be one of the people who go?” Tifa looked over at him, meeting his eyes. There was some sadness in her own. Or maybe worry? Cloud couldn't tell.

  
  


“Yes.”

  
  


“I'll go too.” Zack smiled, wrapping his arm around Cloud, who tensed up slightly. He didn't fully _mind_ PDA, and was getting more used to it, especially because Zack was extremely affectionate. But this was an important meeting. No time for affection. 

  
  


“Uh, Zack? I don't think that's a great idea. I think they may get overwhelmed having the both of you there.” Aerith laughed gently, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

  
  


“Yeahhh, you two together can be just a bit intimidating.” Jessie agreed.

  
  


“Fine. Aerith, want to come with me?” Cloud asked.

  
  


“Oh? Sure!”

  
  


“Yo! Having a cool party and didn't invite me?” Reno was at the door leaning in, listening to their conversation. They all looked over to him, wondering how long he had been there listening. 

  
  


“Maybe knock next time?” Tifa frowned. She didn't like the fact that the Turk could have been listening to their conversation the entire time. That, and not one of them had noticed that he had been there.

  
  


“So what did you decide? I'd hate to keep our dear vice president waiting.” Reno stalked over to them slowly, trying to be a little less threatening. The last thing he needed was for them to suddenly attack him. There was no way he'd be able to take them all on at once.

  
  


“We decided that we want to meet with him first. Then we'll decide.” Cloud said, watching Reno closely. The red-head was standing a little too close to them. 

  
  


“Meet with him? You want to meet with him? That wasn't in the plan.” 

  
  


“Yeah, well either you let us meet him, or we don't agree to form an alliance. Ball's in your court, Reno.” 

  
  


Reno sighed. Cloud could be really annoying sometimes, but the blond also seemed to be the one they all looked to, without even realizing it. 

  
  


“I'll see what I can do. No promises.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Reno was, in fact, able to set up a meeting. Rufus was a lot more enthusiastic about it than he would have ever thought. They agreed to meet with Aerith and Cloud in Sector 4, to be dressed in normal clothes, to be less conspicuous. They also agreed to no weapons, much to Cloud's disdain, but he agreed to it in the end (with a big push from Zack). 

  
  


“Cloud Strife? An ex-SOLDIER you say? I don't have him in our files listed as a SOLDIER. Any idea why?”

  
  


“Beats me boss.”

  
  


“Zack Fair is here, listed as a first class SOLDIER, and listed as dead, as of almost five years ago. While Strife-” He paused for a moment, rechecking his file. “Is listed as an MIA infantryman. Hmm, well isn't this interesting. Didn't you say he was a SOLDIER?”

  
  


“That's what he's told me. He also wears the uniform.” 

  
  


“There's something not right about all of this. I need to access different files. There's not enough information here about Strife. But for Fair? There's everything we need to know, down to his favorite food.”

  
  


“You think Hojo had something to do with it?”

  
  


“Perhaps. I need to get their files from him, during their time there.”

  
  


“Tch, you act like they had a choice. Their time there? Bullshit.”

  
  


“I'm aware they didn't. I wonder if they'd like a little revenge on Hojo. It will fit nicely with our plan. Rid ourselves of all the scum in Midgar.”

  
  


“Not sure if they're the revenge type, but we'll see.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Good luck. And don't be mean!”

  
  


“What? I'm not _mean_.”

  
  


A gentle laugh, and Zack took his hand within his own, kissing it slowly.

  
  


“Alright. Maybe _mean_ isn't the correct word. Just listen to what they have to say before you jump to conclusions, okay? Give them the benefit of the doubt. I know it's hard to believe, but Reno could be telling the truth.” Zack explained. 

  
  


“Don't worry, Zack! That's what I'm here for. The voice of reason.” Aerith poked herself with her thumb, laughing gently as she linked arms with Cloud, ready and anxious to go.

  
  


“Bye, Cloud.” Zack only managed a peck on the lips before Aerith dragged him away.

  
  


Sector 4 wasn't what they had expected.

  
  


It was actually a decent place. Not full-on slums, but not the luxury of Sector 8 either. Of course, Rufus wouldn't want to meet in a place like Sector 5 or 7. Too dirty for him. 

  
  


Rufus and Reno were already at their rendezvous point when Cloud and Aerith made it there. They had been on time, but Reno and Rufus seemed to have gotten there early. It made Cloud a little uneasy. 

  
  


“Ah, you made it. Welcome.” Rufus greeted them. “I'm Rufus Shinra.” He held out his hand, attempting to introduce himself.

  
  


“Yeah, we already know who you are.” Cloud stood stiff, folding his arms against his chest. Aerith stood next to him, watching the interaction. She really didn't want to shake his hand either. 

  
  


Rufus wasn't in his normal weird get-up (at least **,** Cloud and Aerith thought it was weird). He was wearing black slacks and a t-shirt with a stupid Chocobo hat. Reno was still in his Turk uniform, but it was pretty inconspicuous by itself.

  
  


“Yes. Now get talking.” His tone had some impatience to it. He didn't want to stick around longer than he needed to.

  
  


“Cloud!” Aerith warned. The last thing she wanted was for Rufus to get upset and just leave. That would screw with the plan.

  
  


“Well, Reno warned me that you are a bit _spicy_.” Cloud glared at Reno, who shrugged in response.

  
  


“Don't take it so personal. He's like that with everyone at first.” Aerith explained, laughing, trying her best to lighten the mood. Or at least lighten Cloud's mood. 

  
  


“Yes, well, anyway. You don't believe that I'm on your side? Any reason for that?”

  
  


“No. Why should you be? Spoiled president's son who can have whatever he wants. I'm sure 'Neo Midgar' would be a goldmine. Why would you want to stay here instead? Why try to save Midgar? Why not just follow in your father's footsteps?”

  
  


“What he does is wrong. What ShinRa does is wrong. The SOLDIER program, using Mako to power the city? It's not right. Much of my childhood was with my father, watching him plan things - _cruel things_. As I got older, I noticed the horrible things he's done, and that's when he started sending me away. I started asking too many questions. What really caused me to snap was hearing the inhumane things Hojo has done, as my father just sat idly by and let him do what he pleased.”

  
  


Cloud gasped slightly, trying to hide it. Whenever Hojo was brought up, he felt himself slip a little. He hated hearing that man's name. He just wanted to pretend he didn't even exist. Like his and Zack's time with Hojo never happened. 

  
  


Aerith heard the gasp, as small and silent as it was, and placed her hand on his shoulder. She knew how much Cloud hated hearing about Hojo.

  
  


“I want to take over Midgar. Help its citizens; clean up the slums. Help the orphans. I'm sick of blindly following my father. And Cloud, what happened with Hojo, I apologize. I wish I could have somehow stopped it. But at least you made it out in one piece.”

  
  


“One piece? I was in a coma for a full year! Zack almost died protecting me! Hojo tortured us with those experiments. Do you know how badly I just wanted to die?”

  
  


“Yes. I read the reports. It's why I'm apologizing. As well as giving you the chance to get revenge, if you'd like.”

  
  


“Revenge?” 

  
  


“Yes. In order to take down my father, we need to take down all those associated with him, and that includes Hojo.”

  
  


“Why should we even trust you?” Cloud asked, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable that Rufus seemed to know what when on when he was with Hojo.

  
  


“What have you got to lose? I have a report.” He turned to Reno. “Numerous reports on all of my fathers board members. Everything and anything you need to know about them is in those reports. I've included Zack's and your report as well, back when you both still worked for ShinRa. And Cloud, just so you know, Zack is listed as deceased, you're listed as MIA.” Reno reached out and handed Cloud a thick envelope. 

  
  


“I'm...not listed as dead? Why?” Cloud was so sure that he, between him and Zack, would be the one listed as deceased. He was just a lowly infantryman at the time. He was basically unknown, and didn't matter in the eyes of ShinRa.

  
  


“I'm not sure yet. I haven't gotten your file, or Zack's, from Hojo. That's my next course of action. Once I get it, I'll give it to you.” 

  
  


“So, you say we need to get rid of your father's board members. How? How do we even start to do that?” 

  
  


“I'd start with Don Corneo. He's technically not a member, but getting rid of him will be smart. That, and he's a disgusting pig. I don't want scum like that in Midgar.”

  
  


“And how do we get rid of him?” 

  
  


“There's already someone working under him that's on our side. Meet up with him and you'll have your answer.”

  
  


“And who is it?” Aerith asked.

  
  


“It's Leslie Kyle, isn't it?” Cloud knew it was. He had helped them out already. It had to be him. 

  
  


“Yes. Now, do we have your trust? Your alliance?” Rufus asked.

  
  


Cloud looked over to Aerith, who was smiling. In the end, it was his decision. Avalanche trusted him with this, and said they'd stand by whatever he chose. Cloud sometimes hated how much pressure and trust they put on him. It made him wonder why they didn't look to Zack. Zack was so much friendlier, and had so much more experience.

  
  


“Well blondie, whadya say?” Reno interrupted his thoughts, and Cloud took a deep breath.

  
“We agree to form an alliance. But if any of you show one small sign of betraying us, I can promise you that I'll make Hojo look like a vacation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there ya go! Avalanche will be working with Rufus and the Turks. 
> 
> So about little crushes on Cloud, who would you like to see have a crush on Cloud? Rufus or Reno? It won't be a huge part of the plot, and not super serious, mostly just a little innocent flirting on Cloud. I just want to see Zack get all jealous and possessive with Cloud. It'll be cute, because Cloud will be oblivious to it all, and wonder what the hell is wrong with Zack.
> 
> Next chapter we get back to some smut! No full on sex yet. Gotta keep you all waiting haha (And the boys too!)


	8. Lick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little meeting with Avalanche. Zack learns that someone has a crush on Cloud. Zack tries something new with Cloud, and Cloud enjoys it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta 3Dho :) 
> 
> There's rimming in this chapter. So uhh, if that's not your thing...

“Do you feel any better, Cloud?” Aerith was talking to him, but he wasn't listening; couldn't even hear her, really. His mind was too engrossed in what had happened moments ago. They had waited until Rufus and Reno were gone, wanting to make sure they weren't lingering for some reason, before they decided to take their leave. 

“ _Hello_! Cloud? Are you in there?” There was a nudge on his head and he finally turned his attention to Aerith.

“What?” His response was a little too rough, but if Aerith was bothered by it, she didn't show it. Instead, she linked her arm with Cloud's, tugging him along. He was going a little too slow for her liking, and she wanted to get back to Seventh Heaven to tell everyone what they had learned.

“You weren't listening to a thing I was saying, were you?” Her tone was light and teasing. Aerith knew how to be serious without nagging or being mean about it. Cloud was a bit grateful for that. Otherwise, it'd seem like he was being scolded by his mother.

“Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind.” He mumbled, tried to half-heartedly pull away from her, but she laughed and he just stayed put. 

“Do you feel better now that we talked to Rufus?” 

Did he? Cloud wasn't even sure. Although he did have to admit that Rufus was a lot different than he imagined he would be like. He was picturing a cocky, arrogant, spoiled brat. Rufus wasn't any of those things. He was polite and patient. He truly seemed like he hated what his father was doing. It gave Cloud at least a tiny bit of comfort. Reno on the other hand? Cloud still didn't like being around him. He was cocky and arrogant when they first met, and he was still cocky and arrogant.

“A little.”

“Well I can't wait to tell everyone else! We'll save Midgar in no time!” Cloud smiled a little. Aerith really was a breath of fresh air to be around. So positive, all the time, despite the circumstances. 

* * *

“You know what Cloud? I'm proud of you!” Tifa exclaimed once they were all sitting together inside of Seventh Heaven, a few hours before it was scheduled to open.

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“You listened to Rufus and didn't even try to attack him.” She explained. It had been the first thing Aerith had told them all once they were together. Not that any of them doubted Cloud. They trusted his judgment and choices. He was becoming their leader without anyone even deciding it.

“I was disarmed. How would I have attacked them?”

“Uh, with your fists?” Jessie offered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Cloud rolled his eyes. 

“So if we're done teasing him..” Zack placed his hand on Cloud's shoulder, squeezing gently, continuing. 

“I think we need to read the reports and figure out who will take down who as we go along. Figure out teams for these missions. Don Corneo is up first, right? Can you pull out his file?” Zack asked, turning to Aerith, who was still holding the envelope that Rufus had given her. She shuffled through the thick envelope, eyes concentrating as she searched for a certain name. She made a little 'ah ha' sound as she pulled out some papers that were stapled together, handing it to Zack.

“Hmm, let's see.”

Don Corneo

Age: 47

Martial Status: Single 

Origin: Wutai (“Wutai? He's really from Wutai?” Biggs questioned)

The rest of the information was basically what they already knew, or mostly knew. How he would hold auditions for his 'wife'. In the report it said that he went through hundreds of women throughout the years. Some he kept for one night, some for weeks. (“Eww, gross.” Was Aerith's reply). After he was done with his _wife_ , she was asked to leave Midgar, given a small amount of Gil, and sent on her way. If she didn't want to leave, she was 'taken care of' by Corneo's two lackeys, Kotch and Scotch, and, more times than not, killed. (“Killed?” Jessie yelled in shock). The report also mentioned that Don Corneo would feed those who disobeyed him to his pet, Abzu; whatever that meant. Those most loyal to him were listed as Kotch, Scotch, and Leslie. Although Kotch and Scotch had a higher ranking than Leslie. 

“Where does he send the women? If they decide to leave?” Wedge asked. Did they get some sort of escort when they left? Or were they just tossed out and left to fend for themselves? Gil did nothing against the monsters that roamed the wastelands. He almost didn't want to know the answer, fearing what it might be.

“It doesn't say. But this sick fuck is way worse than we originally thought. Killing the women who don't want to leave? After what he did to them, when they probably didn't even have a choice in the first place?”

“Ohhh, I can't wait to rid Midgar of him!” Tifa clenched her fists. 

“So who's going to go on this mission? We're going to work with Leslie Kyle, right? The guy that comes to Seventh Heaven and has a crush on Cloud?”

“What?!” Zack yelled in shock.

“Wait.” A pause, as Cloud thought for a moment. “What are you talking about?”

All eyes were on the two men, and Jessie started to laugh.

“You mean you don't know? There's _no_ way! Maybe Cloud is a little oblivious to it, but Zack? Come _onnn_ , you really didn't know?”

“Zack has never seen Leslie Kyle. He's not at Seventh Heaven on nights that Cloud works.” Biggs answered. Although he was surprised that Cloud didn't know. Leslie was more than obvious.

“I...I know who Leslie is! I saw him at Don Corneo's mansion. He wears a stupid hat, right?” Zack added in. They were right though. He had never seen Cloud and Leslie interact at Seventh Heaven. Zack was usually helping Aerith when Cloud was working. 

“He doesn't have a crush on me!”

“Oh Cloud! You poor thing.” 

* * *

To say he wasn't nervous would be a lie. He joined Don Corneo months ago, after Merle had disappeared, with hope of gaining the knowledge as to where she went. He gained ranks under Don Corneo but was never high enough to learn what happened to the women after Corneo was done with them. Day after day he'd watch as terrified women were chosen, the other two allowed to leave after the other lackeys 'had their way' with them. It was absolutely sick, and Leslie had almost reached his breaking point. He had basically given up trying to find Merle, anyway. Six months and zero leads as to where she could have gone if she was even alive.

So instead, he set his sights on just getting rid of Don Corneo altogether. He was sick of seeing women get killed or broken down by him. Sick of the way Kotch and Scotch talked about how they got were 'left the spoils' of the losers from the audition. He was done with Don Corneo and done with letting him win all the time.

Working with Cloud and the others would ensure that Don Corneo would be dealt with for good. Even if he didn’t find Merle, as long as Corneo was dealt with, at least the disappearance wouldn’t be in vain. 

* * *

Dressed in boxers and a t-shirt, hair still damp from the shower, Cloud sat on the bed next to Zack, who seemed to be sulking.

“What's wrong with you?”

“I kind of want to be there during this mission and get to know this _Leslie Kyle_ a bit more.”

“Zack, he doesn't have a crush on me.” 

“I dunno Spike, seems like everyone else thinks so.” He was pouting, causing Cloud to roll his eyes.

“And if he does, so what? He's never been anything but polite. He's not going to jump me or anything. Even if he did, you know I can take him.”

“Hmm, how about I jump you right now?” 

It was like a switch went off with Cloud. He was normally so cool, calm, and collected. But the moment he was alone with Zack and things started to get heated, Cloud would suddenly become _so_ shy, and Zack absolutely lived for those moments

“Wh...what?” How had their conversation gone this far off on a tangent? 

“It's kind of endearing, you know?”

“What is?” Cloud looked up at Zack, who was suddenly looming over him and softly stroking his chin, placing little kisses along his cheeks and forehead.

“You're so put together normally, and in front of others. It's what makes you a good leader, and why everyone looks up to you. But with me?” He played with the hem of Cloud's boxers, enjoying the little intake of breath coming from Cloud. 

“With me you're so shy and innocent.”

“Oh, well-”

“You don't have to explain yourself. I already understand, and I like it, okay? Now, can I take these off so we can have some fun?” He pulled at Cloud's boxers, still not wanting to pull them off until he got permission.

“What...kind of fun?”

“Nothing to push your boundaries right now. I promise. I just want to do something _new_ to you. I promise it'll feel good.” Cloud hesitated for a moment. He knew Zack wouldn't do anything to push him. The conversation they had yesterday, it put his mind at ease. And Zack was always asking for permission before he did anything.

“Okay.” A sly smirk, and Zack slid off Cloud's boxers, causing the blond to squirm a bit under his gaze. The way Zack looked at him in these moments, it was like he was devouring him with his eyes.

Zack backed off of him, sliding back so he could part Cloud's legs and push them back against his chest. One hand on each cheek, he parted Cloud's ass, blowing gently at his entrance. Cloud, who was expecting Zack's fingers, panicked a bit, not wanting him to go in dry.

“D...don't you need lu- Fuck! Z...Zack!” Having a hot tongue swipe at his entrance and push _inside_ him like that was the last thing Cloud was expecting to happen at this moment. He also didn't think it'd feel _this_ good. 

Zack started out with slow teasing little flicks of his tongue against the tight ring of muscle, enjoying the small gasps and little moans Cloud was making. Zack could tell he was enjoying it. He laid his tongue flat against the entrance, putting a little pressure before letting the tip of his tongue enter, lapping away as Cloud moaned his name over and over. He reached up and wrapped his hand around Cloud's cock, fisting him while still running his tongue along his entrance smirking at how hard Cloud was, pre-cum dripping down his dick.

Cloud closed his eyes in pleasure, he never in a million years would have thought having Zack’s tongue _down there_ would feel so incredible. Zack’s tongue was so wet and hot, just going at him like Zack had been doing this for years. Cloud bit his lip as Zack applied some pressure, never lingering in one spot for long, wavering between light and hard licks, teasing and poking.

“Z..Zack I-” Cloud moaned, gripping Zack's hair just a little too tight, but Zack didn't say anything, enjoying how easily Cloud was letting himself go at the moment.

Cloud almost couldn't handle the sensations. Zack's hot tongue was working wonders opening him up. Lapping at his entrance and pushing in every few licks. While Zack's hand was working his cock, moving up and down while running his thumb along the tip and smearing the pre-cum that was dripping out. At that moment, Cloud briefly wondered why it took so long for him to let Zack touch him like this. Who knew it would feel _so_ good?

Hearing Cloud moan like he was, made Zack want to stop and just fuck him right then and there. But he knew he couldn't. Not yet. All in due time, and he knew the longer he waited, the better it'd be. Getting Cloud to come undone every time they messed around just made Zack want to push him harder each time.

“Z..Z..Zack I-hnn Ah!” Cloud was shaking, curling his toes and thrusting himself against Zack's face, his tongue, as he came, gripping onto Zack's hair to the point where the raven winced – but didn't pull away – and then collapsed, boneless, onto the bed as he let his legs fall, his entire body shaking as he came down from the orgasm that was ripped from him. 

Zack crawled up his body, placing a small kiss on his lips.

“I can't believe this is the first time I noticed that your toes curl when you come. That's so hot Cloud! Feels like I learn something new about your body every time.”

“Y...yeah.” Cloud didn't even know what he was agreeing to, couldn't really hear Zack over the buzzing in his ears.

“Did that feel good?” Zack asked after a few moments, letting Cloud's breathing even out.

“Of...of course.” Cloud gave him a little smile, running his hand through Zack's hair and pulling him in for a little kiss.

“Like it better than getting fingered?” Zack was smirking at him. That damn proud and somewhat cocky smirk that he had every time he sexually pleased Cloud. 

“Zack!” He whined a little, blushing, and turning his head away. Zack wasn't going to let him get away. He grabbed Cloud's chin and made him look into his eyes. Still gentle enough that if Cloud wanted to pull away, he could. 

“Sweetheart, it's just us, okay? You can say anything you want and not be embarrassed about it. Not like I'd ever tell anyone what happens between us.” There was a tiny whisper from Cloud, something Zack didn't quite catch.

“What was that?”

“Wh...what you just did, it felt really good, but-” Cloud paused, like he was re-thinking his decision. 

“But?” Zack pressed, smiling down at him.

“But your fingers...I like...being penetrated. May...be both next time? Be..because your tongue feels good too.” He spoke so quickly and tore away from Zack's hand, unable to look him in the eyes at this moment.

“Well that's good.” Zack moved his fingers down Cloud's body so he could press one gently against his entrance, still a bit wet from saliva. Cloud gasped, a little overly sensitive, but relaxed when he realized Zack wasn't going to do anything he didn't want.

“Because I can't wait to _penetrate_ you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting more into the plot now! While Zack and Cloud getting more sexy haha. And Avalanche will be split up during the missions to get rid of the board of directors (and Corneo). Rufus and some of the Turks will go with them on the missions too! Should be interesting. There will be some (non-descriptive) character death coming up. Just some of the bad guys (but not all of them)


	9. Corneo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corneo is up first, and Leslie is on their side for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my awesome beta [3Dho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Dho)

Waking up with Cloud in his arms was Zack's favorite part of the day. The small blond fit so well, wrapped up and snuggled against his chest. In all honesty, Zack could stay like this all day and not give a damn that he spent the whole day in bed with Cloud.

Although, his mind would eventually go to other things he could do in bed with Cloud.

Soon. It would be very soon. Cloud was almost ready. His innocence was slowly dissolving away, and while he was still shy, even that was dissipating. Cloud enjoyed what Zack did to him, and enjoyed touching him back, making him feel good.

"Zack?" A sleepy voice asked, and he felt Cloud shift in his arms a little.

"Mmm?"

"Why are you smiling like that?" 

Oh, Zack laughed. He didn't realize that he was even smiling but supposed it was from certain thoughts he was having about his pretty blond boyfriend.

"How can I not? When I wake up like this every morning?"

It took them more than Cloud would have liked to get ready. With Zack teasing him a bit in the shower (in which Zack insisted they do it together to 'save water'). And then when they had breakfast, Zack just had to have Cloud in his lap while they ate.

"Zack stop," He tried to sound angry, he truly did, but he was laughing too much as Zack held him down, attacking him with gentle lips across his face. It was kind of sweet, and Cloud didn't mind it too much. If they didn't have an important mission to be at, he'd gladly let Zack kiss him as much as he wanted. He never grew tired of Zack’s lips anywhere on his body.

"We have to go." Cloud frowned, pushing Zack's face away. Sure, he'd love to stay, play around with his boyfriend a bit more, but being late really wasn't his thing. And he knew the others would tease him for being late because they would know exactly what had kept him.

"Come on, Zack!"

"Alright, alright." Zack laughed, pulling off him and pulling Cloud up into a sitting position.

"I just love you so much, Cloudy! I can't help it that you're just lying in our bed!" A kiss was placed on his lips and he was pulled to his feet.

"Yeah, because you threw me on there. I was more than ready to go."

* * *

"Zack Fair? I'm Leslie Kyle." Zack was glaring bullets into Leslie's head. Leslie had already met everyone else, coming to the bar every week. He just never met Zack. Saw him in passing, but never properly introduced himself.

"Zack, maybe don't try to kill him with your glare, hmm?" Jessie commented the moment that Leslie had started talking. Leslie was fairly cordial, and no one at Seventh Heaven ever had an issue with him. Zack had no reason to dislike him. Leslie had done nothing wrong. But here he was, acting like Leslie had already stolen Cloud from underneath him."I'm not glaring at him," Zack replied, frowning, as he looked over at the group, all of them giving knowing glances at him.

"You definitely are," Wedge added in, laughing. They all knew how much Cloud and Zack loved each other. They were always a bit touchy-feely, although Cloud seemed to always pull away when he noticed someone was around. So, seeing Zack be jealous? It was hilarious. Especially since he had nothing to worry about. Cloud loved him and him alone. Plus, Leslie wasn't a threat at all.

"So Leslie, what's the plan, and who will be going on this mission?" Cloud desperately wanted the subject to stray from Zack's jealousy. Cloud knew he had to talk to him about it but now was not the time.

"Well, for one, we need a woman with us. One that Corneo has never seen or met." Everyone turned to Jessie.

"Oh? Me?" She laughed, excited to finally be part of an important mission. She was beginning to get bored.

"It's unfortunate, but you'll need to be picked as his bride. My suggestion would be to mouth off to him. He likes that."

"Oh yeah? He likes women to be dominant?"

"Jessie, trust me, don't act too excited. He's a pig." Tifa said. She was eager to get rid of him too. So Midgar didn't have some gross, perverted man controlling a whole shopping sector. That and his henchmen would be gone too. They were as bad as he was.

"You two SOLDIERs should come too, and maybe one more person, for backup."

"I'll go!" Aerith cheered.

"I'd suggest against that and the same for Tifa. Corneo and his men already know what you look like." 

Leslie was right. They didn't want to do anything that would endanger this mission. Don Corneo was sneaky and would be gone the moment he got even a whiff of something happening.

"Alright, if you're ready, we can head over."

* * *

"What I don't understand," Zack began. "Is why you work for him if you don't agree with what he does."

"Most people don't agree, I just know firsthand the pain Corneo can cause." 

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked. Zack kept trying to hold his hand, but Cloud kept swatting it away. _'Now is not the time'_.

"I was engaged. To a woman named Merle. Six months ago, she was Corneo's chosen wife for the night. She disappeared the next day. I had no information about what happened to her, where she went, or even if she's still alive. That's when I decided to work for him, so I can stop it from happening to other women, and also find out where Merle went."

"You don't seem to be doing a good job though…" Zack said, frowning.

"Zack, come on," Cloud warned, turning to Leslie. "We kind of know what happens. They're asked to leave Midgar. IF they refuse to, then they're killed."

"Killed?" Leslie's eyes widened a bit. "They're killed if they refuse to leave. I knew Corneo was cruel but…" He trailed off, looking at the ground as they walked.

"Hey, maybe Merle just left! It's possible, right? Do you have any sort of clue? A note, something?" Jessie asked, suddenly feeling bad. It seemed like Corneo was ruining lives, even those he had no direct contact with.

"She left me a necklace. I gave it to her before we got engaged." He fished into his pocket, pulling out a pouch, handing it over to Jessie, who emptied the contents into her hand.

"Oh, pretty. Do you think she'd just give this to you without meaning? I'm sure she was one of the ones who left Midgar! All we have to do is figure out where the women go when they leave!" 

"I've tried snooping around. I haven't found anything." Leslie admitted. Of course, he snooped around. How could he just stay put, knowing how cruel Corneo was?

"And that's what we're here for. Aside from getting rid of Corneo, we'll figure out where all the women go. We'll find her, Leslie. You have our word.

"Thank you."

Okay, so Zack felt a little bad. Leslie wasn't a bad guy. Far from it. It was very selfless of him to join Corneo, even though he hated the man. All to protect others. Sure, he failed miserably, but it was the thought that counted.

Sam was part of their plan. As was Madame M and Andrea (Though, Cloud specifically avoided the HoneyBee Inn when they got to Wall Market). Apparently, the trio was sick of listening to him and was also sick of him having complete control over Wall Market, so they were more than ready to dispose of him too.

Sam gave his letter of recommendation to Jessie, and after a quick change, she was ready for the audition.

"Remember, mouth off to him. You have to get picked. Otherwise, our whole plan will go wrong. I hate to put all of this on you, but you need to get picked." Zack wasn't wrong. They didn't even have a backup plan. She'd have to get chosen.

"Good luck, Jessie." 

* * *

"You know the cue, right?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, as long as you do your part, we'll be right there to back you up," Leslie said, ready to rejoin the rest of Corneo's lackeys. Jessie was already in the waiting room with the other two women. She seemed way too excited about this mission, making Cloud just a little nervous.

"Good luck." Something about the way Leslie said it, was so final.

Corneo chose Jessie. Just as they had planned, and the other two women were thrown to the lackeys, terrified, and wishing for something, anything, to save them. They had heard rumors of what happened to the 'leftovers' as they were called.

But nothing ever came. Instead, two men broke in, SOLDIERs, and knocked out the lackeys, allowing the women to leave.

"Where's Leslie?" Cloud asked. This was their meeting point, at this time. They had seen their cue, that Leslie himself made. So where was he?

"Do you think something happened?" Zack asked.

"I hope not. You don't think he'd betray us, do you?" Cloud asked.

Zack always wanted to think the best of people, even if it was a man that had a crush on his boyfriend, but it was risky. Working with the Turks, Rufus? There was honestly no telling what could happen in the end.

A sudden gunshot from Corneo's room caused Zack and Cloud to look at each other.

"Jessie."

* * *

In all honesty, Leslie was okay working with Zack and Cloud. Heck, he wanted to work with Cloud; enjoyed seeing him. It was why he went to Seventh Heaven every Friday. To see him. Sure, he knew he'd never stand a chance with him. Cloud was so deeply in love with Zack, he never even looked Leslie's way. But just being in his presence soothed him.

In the end, though, he needed to accelerate their plan. It was going much too slow for his liking.

And that's why, instead of meeting Zack and Cloud at the meetup point, he went straight for Corneo's room, and shot him in the foot.

"You! You betrayed me." Corneo was on the floor at the foot of the bed, hand on his bleeding and mangled foot. Jessie was sitting on his bed, cross-legged, seemingly amused by the whole situation.

"No, I just took the opportunity to speed things up." He said to them, cocked his gun, and aimed it at Corneo.

"I'll ask again, where's the information on the women after you're done with them? I know you have it. I've been made aware that you're very organized."

"You better tell him!" Jessie sang, laughing.

"I can shoot your other foot if you want." Leslie motioned the gun at his other foot.

"What do you even want with me?"

"What we want," Cloud said, grasping the handle of his sword. "Is for you to leave Midgar." 

"Leave? I have it made here. Why would I leave?" Corneo asked.

"Because we're clearing Midgar of scum, and you're a part of that," Zack added in.

"And we want the information on the women you send away, or I'll shoot your other foot. At least now you'll be able to live a somewhat normal life. Make the right choice, Corneo." Leslie threatened. 

A gun against his head and two big men with even bigger swords. His odds were not good.

"Alright," Corneo was panicking. He had it made in Wall Market, but it wasn't worth his life. Whoever these people were, they had been one step ahead of him the entire time. He'd leave, sure, but then he'd regroup later on. Get in contact with the others first.

"Alright, I'll tell you."

* * *

Files upon files were saved on a computer. All about the women Corneo had used over the years. Which ones were killed, and which ones were sent away, and where they were sent away. Cloud copied the files onto a USB, and printed out Merle's file, handing it to Leslie.

"I can't believe it. After six months, I can finally see her again." 

She was in Wutai, which is exactly where they were sending Corneo. Sam had offered his services. To take Leslie there as well.

"Thank you. I don't know how I can ever repay you for any of this." He said when they were loading up one of the carriages. Corneo was already inside, passed out, and still bleeding a bit.

"No need. We did this for Midgar, mainly." Cloud replied, causing Leslie to laugh.

"Nonetheless," Leslie said, taking Cloud's hand and squeezing it. Cloud twitched a little, mostly in shock. Leslie took his hand to his lips, kissing it.

"Thank you, Cloud. I'll write to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this chapter! I really meant to post yesterday, but got caught up!  
> So what did you think? Corneo is gone now, and they'll make their way throughout the rest. Some baddies will die, probably Hojo because he deserves it haha. So do you think Zack is jealous of Leslie? Just wait until Reno comes along, crushing on him. Zack is gonna die haha.  
> And soon Zack and Cloud will ave actual sex! Imagine that? Cloud's gonna be in for a wild ride!


	10. I'm going to take you there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack gets some head, Cloud gets some fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter! Sorry this took so long to update! I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Thanks again to my awesome beta [3Dho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Dho)
> 
> I appreciate everyone who comments, but thanks to [3Dho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Dho), [Glowing_chkcurry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowing_chkcurry/profile) and [KathrynHarrop90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathrynHarrop90/profile) because they've spoken to me separately and told me that they love this fic. Just know that means soooo much to me, and you are sooo awesome.

"What's wrong with you now?" Cloud asked once they were showered and settled into bed for the night. After Corneo had been dealt with and sent away, Zack, Cloud, and Jessie met up with the rest of Avalanche at Seventh Heaven to have a quick debriefing. They were planning for a bigger meeting the next day, to discuss who would be next on their hit list.

Zack and Cloud had spoken among themselves and decided it was best to hit Heidegger next. He seemed the most logical to want to get rid of. He was too cruel, with no regard to anyone even remotely 'lower' than him. He'd be the type to destroy all of Midgar without care for those who died, including those still employed with ShinRa.

How to get rid of him? What to do? They needed to talk to Rufus and the others first. Heidegger seemed to be close to President Shinra. They needed a way to get him away from others in order to deal with him. Security surrounding him would be too large.

Tomorrow they'd talk to the others, let them know their thoughts. If they agreed, they'd send a letter to meet Rufus and a Turk at their rendezvous point. They would still need Heidegger's file.

Zack seemed unhappy throughout the entire meeting. Kept side-eyeing Cloud as he talked.

"Nothing," Zack replied as he flipped over in the bed, facing away from the confused blond. Cloud swore he could hear Zack pouting.

"Zack, come on," Cloud said, touching and shaking at Zack's shoulder gently. "What did I do? Are you mad at me for something? Why are you acting like this?" He asked, frowning, heart racing. 

Zack sighed. No, his pretty blond didn't do anything wrong. He never did anything wrong, and Zack never wanted to make Cloud think that way.

He turned around so he was facing the blond and sat up.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why are you so…moody?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." In all honesty, Cloud shouldn't be worrying. Zack was the one that had to worry. This was only their first mission, and already someone was pining after Cloud. What would happen further on down the line? Zack knew how the Turks were, and Rufus too. That man liked anything that was even remotely pretty.

"Want me to…" Cloud paused, almost as if he was unsure of himself. Like he was nervous and overthinking about something.

"Make you feel better?" He finally asked, hand rubbing up against Zack's clothed cock. Zack jumped in surprise, not expecting Cloud's hand to suddenly dip into his pants to pull his cock out.

"C…Cloud! You don't have to do anything." Zack shivered, tilting his head back slightly as Cloud's soft hand began to slowly stroke his cock. Normally, Zack wouldn't be so sensitive. He had more than enough experience to last a while. But having Cloud touch him like this? It made him go hard way quicker than he'd like to admit.

"Sit up a little more," Cloud whispered, and Zack obeyed. Cloud laid down between his legs, pulling his pants down a little more, and grasped his cock, lowering his head to run his tongue along the tip, dipping into the slit before taking Zack halfway into his mouth. He was determined to do better this time. 

"Nn, shit..C…loud! Your mouth is so fucking hot. Feels…so good when you move your tongue like that." Zack closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the headboard, weaving his hands into Cloud's hair as he let him do what he wanted. Cloud was still inexperienced, and Zack would give him all the practice he wanted.

Cloud bobbed his head, slowly taking Zack fully down his throat, eyes watering a little as he relaxed his gag reflex. He repeated the motion a few times, hollowing out his cheeks and making a gentle sucking motion as he pulled away. He could tell he was doing better than last time, with the way Zack was squirming and gripping at his hair.

Zack was loud, too. He never once tried to hide his voice, not even when he was the one doing things to Cloud. He also talked a lot. Cloud hadn't decided yet if he enjoyed it or not. Zack grabbed onto the back of Cloud's neck, moving his hips as he thrust in and out of Cloud's hot mouth, listening to the lewd sounds coming from the blond's mouth as his dick sunk back in.

“Sh… Shit, Cloud!”Zack moaned loudly as he grabbed Cloud by the hair, shoving his dick down his throat as he came, enjoying Cloud’s warm mouth, feeling Cloud swallow his cum while his dick was still buried in his mouth. Catching his breath, he pulled Cloud off his cock, realizing he may have been a little too rough

"Fuck, sorry! You okay?" He asked, panting a little, still coming down from the high of the orgasm the Cloud had just given him. Cloud cleared his throat a few times, rubbing his jaw.

"Y...yeah." Cloud laughed; voice raspy from the abuse. Zack had gotten a little bit rougher towards the end, and Cloud would be lying if he said he didn't like it. Zack being a little rough with him was kind of hot.

"Will you tell me what's wrong now?" Cloud asked softly. Sure, he asks again after Zack is nice and relaxed after a blow job. What a sneaky guy Cloud was. Sneaky? Maybe just smart.

"I told you, Cloud, it's fine. Don't worry your pretty little head about it." He said as he ran his fingers through Cloud's soft hair. Still smelled like vanilla. It was nice. Soothing even.

"It was Leslie, wasn't it? Jessie told me you look like you wanted to kill him after he kissed my hand." Zack froze. Of course Jessie would sell him out like that. Sure, Cloud was smart but didn't pick up on hints of people pining after him. 

"It's not you, you know? It's me. You're so likable, and don't even realize it. You don't realize the effect you have on others. It's so easy to just…fall for you. And I worry about that. Sure, Leslie meant no harm, seemed to be respectful. But there was no telling how others would act."

"Zack, you know I love you right? I'm not going to leave you for the first person to show me interest," Cloud said as he crawled on top into his lap. "Or the second, or third…or anyone." While Zack had nothing to worry about, Cloud was happy that Zack was able to be so vulnerable around him. Let him know his insecurities. 

"I know, Cloud," Zack replied, wrapping his arms around Cloud's waist, pulling him close, smiling when his boyfriend nuzzled against his neck.

"Then stop being so moody about it."

"I guess that's your job, right?" Zack laughed, caressing Cloud's chin, dipping up for a kiss. He wanted nothing more than to jump on top of the blond, corrupt him. But he couldn't. He'd waited long enough, and he could wait longer. He wanted Cloud to be the one to ask for it.

And once he did? He'd absolutely shatter him.

* * *

"Do you think Corneo is really gone this time?" Aerith asked the next morning when they had met up for their meeting with the rest of Avalanche. Everyone was pleased with Corneo's sudden disappearance, and there was already talk throughout Wall Market about Corneo being 'dealt with'. Everyone there seemed to be happy, and more at ease.

"He is. We won't have to worry about him anymore. Those who were loyal to him stopped being so once he was dealt with." Cloud explained. He had no worries about Corneo coming back. The trio was happy he was gone and would never let him return. Plus, he was sure that Leslie would deal with him once they were in Wutai.

"No reason to doubt you, Cloud!" Wedge said. True, they all trusted Cloud, which was basically why he was their unannounced leader. How that happened, Cloud would never know.

"Who would be next, then?" Tifa asked. They had a whole board to work through; five more people, some of which Zack knew, and maybe Cloud, too.

"Zack and I were thinking Heidegger. He's head of public safety, which, really, just means non-Mako military. Getting rid of him next will ensure fewer troops will go after us. That, and he's unnecessarily cruel."

"Does that mean that the troops sent into Midgar are deployed by him?" Biggs asked. True, the ShinRa troops were in the slums more often than not. It made everyone uneasy. Like they were being watched.

"Yeah, they are. Like I said, public safety, or how ShinRa see's it." Cloud answered.

"Then he must be the asshole that's makin' Avalanche look like the enemy." Barret added in.

"Most likely. I wouldn't put it past him to do that. Especially if it works in his favor. He doesn't care about other's safety. Just his own. Has zero respect for those underneath him. It's probably in our best interest to get rid of him next."

"I think that's a great idea! Without him, I'm sure the board will scramble and send fewer troops. At least everyone in the slums here won't be as uneasy about it.” Wedge explained, made a lot more sense as to why they’d choose Heidegger next.

"Send word to President Asshole that we need Heidegger's file." Barret said. Zack laughed. He liked Barret. The man held nothing back. Sure, they were working with Rufus, but that didn't mean they had to like him.

* * *

As much as Avalanche wanted everyone dealt with and gone as fast as possible, they also knew they had to be patient, and trust in Rufus and the Turks. Sure, it was a little unnerving, putting all of their trust into ShinRa themselves, but at the moment, they had no other choice.

So life went on, for now. They had sent word to Rufus on Tuesday, and Rufus responded, saying he'd meet up with them on Saturday, at Sector four, same rules as last time. 

"Ohhh, I can't believe we've had to wait this long! It felt like tomorrow would never come." Jessie complained as she helped Tifa stack some glasses. It was Friday night and Jessie was helping at Seventh Heaven (along with Cloud, as usual).

"I know, Jessie. I'm anxious too. Especially since more troops have seemed to appear here. It's like they know what we're up to."

"You think it was because of Rufus?" Jessie asked, leaning forward on the counter.

"No. I think they heard about Corneo and are tightening security where they think we are." Tifa and Jessie looked over to Cloud, who had been standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Cloud," Tifa greeted. "I was almost thinking you weren't going to show up."

"I keep my word."

"Yes, and I appreciate you for that."

Cloud knew he wouldn't see Leslie when he looked over to his normal table, but he didn't expect to see Andrea and Madam M sitting there with Sam. 

The last person Cloud wanted to see was Andrea, still feeling more than awkward from the whole dancing incident. 

"Ah, Cloud. Wonderful to see you here tonight. Sam told me that you worked here on Fridays, and I wanted to take the opportunity to talk to you."

"About what?" Cloud asked, placing down drinks that Madame M and Sam ordered.

"I'd like to offer you a job at the Honeybee Inn. I've had requests for you every day since you danced that night. You'd make much more money than being a merc or working here." Madame M and Sam looked indifferent, almost regretful.

Cloud couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Andrea making some sort of joke? No way he'd ever go near that place, much less work there! 

"No. Not interested."

"No? Your...friend seemed to enjoy seeing you in a dress. Perhaps do it for him?"

"I said, not interested." 

Cloud asked Jessie to take over their table after that.

* * *

"Aww, now who's the moody one? Something bad happen at work tonight?" Zack teased when Cloud sat on their bed.

"No." Cloud frowned.

"Want me to make you feel better?" Zack teased, playing with the button to Cloud's pants. Slowly unbuttoned and unzipping.

"Wha-Wait!"

"Mm, what's wrong? Not in the mood?" Zack asked as he rubbed Cloud's cock through his boxers, smirking when he felt him twitch a little under him. Didn't take much to get Cloud excited. Zack blamed (or thanked?) his innocence and inexperience. 

"No, that's not it. But…can we..." Cloud trailed off, looking away with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Hmm, what?" Zack had pulled him out of his boxers, stroking slowly to bring him to full hardness.

Cloud groaned. How was he supposed to talk when Zack was making him feel so good?

"I want you, Zack," Cloud admitted, letting Zack push him down onto the bed. Zack made quick work of his pants and boxers, tossing them to the floor.

"Oh yeah? You want me? How so?" Zack let out a sigh of relief. Hearing those words from Cloud? He had waited so long. But he was a patient man. He knew he'd have to wait just a little longer.

"You know what." Hmm, Cloud was still shy. That was okay, Zack was still working on that, and enjoying it.

"In here?" Zack rubbed his fingers against Cloud's hole, causing Cloud to gasp in anticipation. 

"Yes! Please." Zack reached to the bedside table, grabbing the bottle of lube, lubing up three fingers before placing himself between Cloud's legs. The blond had already parted them and bent them upwards in desperate anticipation.

"Someone's anxious." Zack teased him, placing a lubed up finger near the blond's entrance, rubbing at first.

"C…come on Zack, please!" 

Zack enjoyed it, seeing Cloud beg like this. Even if he seemed a little unsure of his own voice at the moment. Cloud had come a long way in asking what he wanted.

Pushing the first finger in slowly, he locked eyes with Cloud, watching as his eyes glazed over with pleasure. Cloud's moaned lightly, music to his ears.

Zack pumped his finger in and out, slowly, to the knuckle, watching as Cloud sucked him in greedily. Cloud already felt so tight and hot around his finger, he could only imagine what the blond would feel around his dick.

"C'mon Zack, more," Cloud asked, pushing his hips to meet the thrust of Zack's finger inside of him. Zack let out a little chuckle, pulling his finger out and adding in another, brushing up to Cloud's prostate, causing the blond to let out a long moan.

"He…here, let me…" Cloud reached forward a little bit, making quick work into Zack's pants, pulling out his cock. Zack gasped a little, almost like he hadn't expected Cloud to be so forward. 

Zack got quicker with the thrusts of his fingers, working Cloud open, so there was zero pressure anymore, then added a third finger.

"Nn, more Zack. Please." Cloud was panting, thrusting his hips, hoping Zack would go faster, deeper, as his fisted Zack's hard cock, thumbing the tip and relishing in the amount of pre-cum that was dripping down Zack's cock. It made Cloud's pride swell a little to know that he could make Zack this hard, make him feel this good.

"Soon, sweetheart, soon." Zack panted, flicking his wrist in quick movements, making sure to hit Cloud's prostate with every other thrust of his digits. 

Cloud was panting and moaning, eyes closed. If that wasn't the hottest thing Zack had ever seen, he didn't know what was.

"F...fuck Cloud." Zack moaned as he shoved his fingers deep into Cloud, pushing hard against his prostate, watching as the blond's toes curled and he came with a shout. Zack leaned his head back as he released into Cloud's hand, towering over the blond and laying himself on top of him.

They laid together for a while, in each other's arms, listening as their heartbeats synched.

"After we deal with Heidegger…" Zack began, smiling down at Cloud as he caressed his cheek.

"Can I take you?"

"Take me where?" Zack buried his face in Cloud's neck, stifling his laugh. Cloud was too cute sometimes, and only when they were alone did he let that part of him show.

"Oh…oh you mean sex, don't you?"

"Yes. Is that okay? Do you want to?"

"Of course I want to. Do you?"

"Oh Cloud," Zack nuzzled against his neck, pulling away and giving him a slow kiss on the lips, pulling away and gazing into his eyes.

"More than anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo can you all guess what's happening in two more chapters :) Gear up! Cloud's gonna get it good!


	11. Heidegger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud runs into an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings for this chapter** : Murder, blood, and death. It's not too bad, but figured I'd warn just in case.
> 
> Thanks to my amazing beta [3Dho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Dho/profile) for the suggestions and, y'know, the edits! Also thanks to some of the people on the Clickety-Clack discord for some suggestions!

This time, Zack and Tifa made their way to Sector four, deciding to switch it up and not send the same people every time. Same rules applied. Inconspicuous clothing and no weapons. It made them both uneasy, but if Aerith and Cloud could do it, so could they. 

Rufus and Tseng were already at the rendezvous point when they had arrived. 

“Oh, hello. I wasn’t expecting you two.” Rufus greeted, with Tsung flanking his side.

“Who were you expecting?” Zack asked, eyeing the vice president. He had a bit of an uneasy feeling, not fully understanding why.

“Cloud, again.” Rufus answered, shrugging. 

“Well, sorry to disappoint you.” Zack replied, realizing that yes, it was best that they switched up who met with Rufus every time, to at least keep him on his toes. He could feel his chest tighten a little. Why would Rufus be so set on seeing Cloud instead of anyone else?

“Since you got our note, you have the files, right?” Tifa asked, trying to change the subject. Zack seemed a little on edge? Apprehensive? Defensive? She wasn’t too sure what his deal was, but she knew it had to stop. They had to keep everything going smoothly.

“Yes, Heidegger’s file.” Rufus said as Tseng passed the file to Zack.

“Thanks.”

“A little advice? He’s not going to be easy to get rid of. He’s rather close to my father. Also has a lot of security surrounding him. I’d suggest going undercover to bring him here.” Rufus explained. He was relieved when AVALANCHE had asked for his file, Heidegger was the best person to get rid of first. Things would fall so well into place after that.

“Undercover? How so?” Tifa asked.

“There are a lot of troops in Sector seven now, correct?” He waited for Tifa and Zack to nod their heads in understanding. “Someone should go undercover as a trooper, cause trouble, and lure him out.”

“Have someone…” Zack paused. It sounded a little dangerous. “Go undercover? Who?” 

“Cloud, of course. He was an infantryman; he’d be most suited. If you send me his measurements, I’ll send you a uniform, helmet included so they won’t see his face. I think it will work out flawlessly.” 

Zack felt his throat tighten. He wasn’t too sure this was a good idea. Cloud dealt with so much pain and drama in the infantry, and Zack was worried it would bring back bad memories. And how safe was it, even? What if they found out who Cloud was and brought him back to Hojo? Zack would never forgive himself.

“We’ll talk about it and let you know.”

* * *

Zack and Cloud had a simple life before they found out about the whole plan to abandon Midgar. Simple, but happy. They both enjoyed being mercs. It was something they were good at, and the job itself was rewarding, helping people. They spent a good amount of free time at Seventh Heaven and doing patrols. Zack really couldn’t think of any other way he’d spend his life.

And after he and Cloud admitted their feelings for one another, Zack realized he had the perfect life. 

Then along came AVALANCHE, and then Rufus’ plan to take over Midgar to keep it safe. Nothing was ever easy. Not the lab, not running away, and not living in Midgar. All Zack wanted was a quiet and happy life with Cloud, and he knew that Cloud wanted that too. Achieving it, however, was going to be a lot tougher than he ever would have imagined.

* * *

“So what’s the plan?” Biggs asked when Tifa and Zack returned to the bar. The rest were waiting for them, anxious. 

Tifa and Zack looked at each other.

“Well, Rufus said it would be a good idea for someone to go undercover as an infantryman, to blend in. This person would cause problems with the others and knock out whoever the commanding officer is. This would lure Heidegger out, and bring him here, to Midgar.”

“Undercover? I can do that.” Cloud said, didn’t even hesitate to answer, or wait for anyone to ask him to do it.

“Cloud, are you sure?” Zack asked

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be? I was in the infantry; makes the most sense for me to do it.”

“That’s great, Cloud! Now, let me take your measurements so Rufus can send you a uniform.” Tifa knew he’d say yes, she was more so worried about Zack’s response to it all. Zack always worried about Cloud. Tifa learned that early on, when Zack had dragged his comatose body into Seventh Heaven. Even now, with Cloud being perfectly fine, Tifa was sure that Zack would always worry about him. It was more endearing than anything else.

* * *

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Zack asked as he watched Cloud settle into bed that night. All Zack wanted to do was protect him, but he knew that wasn’t something Cloud needed anymore.

“Yes, Zack. I’m more than sure.” Cloud answered, pulling away the blanket on Zack’s side of the bed, trying to give Zack the hint to come and join him.

“I just worry about you, you know?” Zack replied as he climbed into bed, pulling Cloud’s warm body against his own.

“And you don’t need to. You know I can hold my own.”

“I know that. Can’t help but worry though.” Zack shrugged. He’d always worry about Cloud; it was hard not to, after everything they’d been through together.

“I worry about you too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. I can’t help it. After everything we’ve been through…” Cloud trailed off. Zack let out a little sigh, smiling, and placed his hand and the back of Cloud’s neck, playing with the little hairs there. He laughed gently when he saw goosebumps ghost along Cloud’s skin.

“I know, Cloud. I know.”

* * *

Zack wasn’t sure if he should be worried, with how fast Rufus sent out the uniform after they sent him Cloud’s measurements. But seeing Cloud back in an infantry uniform awoke something in him and he wasn’t exactly sure what it was. 

“You look so cute, Cloudy!” Admittedly, Zack always thought Cloud looked good in the infantry uniform. Maybe it was the scarf around his neck.

“Don’t call me cute.”

“Just think,” Zack said, placing himself in between Cloud’s open legs, leaning down so their lips nearly touched.

“If all goes well, I’ll be undressing you in this.” Zack whispered, breath ghosting across Cloud’s lips.

“If? It _is_ going to go well.” 

“That’s not…Come on Cloud, I’m trying to be sexy here.” Zack pouted, playing with the scarf on the Infantry uniform that Cloud was wearing.

“Oh, I didn’t realize.” Cloud deadpanned. Zack couldn’t tell if he was joking or not.

“Shush, you.” Zack teased, pulling Cloud up and to his chest.

“It’ll be fine, Zack. Don’t worry.”

Of course Zack was worried. He would always worry about Cloud. Even though he knew Cloud could hold his own, and Cloud hated when Zack worried about him.

But Zack couldn’t help it, he’d always worry about Cloud, even if Cloud was saving him. 

* * *

“Hey, you! New guy, what’s your name?” There was a second class SOLIDER, and Cloud cursed at the fact that he didn’t realize that he was there at first. He really had hoped that he was inconspicuous enough to not be noticed. He had on the exact uniform as the others, and knew how to blend in. So how was he recognized?

“Yes, sir?” Cloud spoke up, standing at full attention.

“I asked you your name. You’re new, right?”

“I am, sir.” He paused for a moment, thinking of the first name that came to mind; “Wallace, sir.” Cloud nearly winced, hating going back to calling someone ‘sir’, now realizing how ridiculous it sounded. Especially when he could take on all these troops by himself, no problem.

“Well, Cadet Wallace. Is there a reason you don’t have a gun? You think you can guard the slums with no weapon?” Cloud knew that voice, even after five years.

“Kunsel?” He didn’t even mean to speak out of line, but he couldn’t help it. There was actually someone he knew from ShinRa, standing right here, in front of him. But why was he still working with ShinRa? Kunsel seemed smart enough; he should have been long gone from ShinRa. Especially after Zack disappeared.

“Yes Cadet, I’d hope you’d know your commanding officer’s name. Now, if you come with me, I’ll get you a gun.”

Cloud reluctantly followed him. So much for blending in. He just hoped Kunsel wouldn’t talk to him that much, for fear that Kunsel would remember his voice.

“I don’t think I remember your name. How long have you been enlisted?” Kunsel asked him, and Cloud tried not to sigh in annoyance. He remembered Kunsel to be really chatty, and he definitely hadn’t changed much over the years. 

“Come on Cadet, you gonna answer me? I don’t bite, I promise!” Too bad Zack liked Kunsel so much, otherwise Cloud would have taken the opportunity to knock him out, just to get him out of the way for now.

“Two months.” Cloud answered, trying to deepen his voice to disguise it.

“Something wrong with your voice? You sound kinda weird.”

Leave it to Kunsel to be so nosey.

“I’m fine. Just…nervous. It’s not often I’m in the presence of a SOLDIER.”

“Ah yeah, there aren’t too many of us left. No more first class. Not since…” Kunsel paused, and Cloud already knew what he was going to talk about.

“…Since Zack Fair?” Cloud answered. He wondered if he could sway Kunsel to their side. Zack was his best friend back then, right? Would he still be in ShinRa had he known what they did to Zack (and Cloud)?

“You…know who Zack is?” Kunsel sounded surprised. Cloud didn’t know anything that went on in ShinRa after he left.

“Yeah, should I not?”

“You know…you seem familiar somehow. Have we worked together before?” 

Cloud’s eyes widened a little. Kunsel was getting suspicious, and Cloud was talking too much. Maybe bringing up Zack wasn’t good.

“Well, here, a gun. Next time, don’t forget, okay? Any other Commanding officer won’t be as lenient. But maybe I can help you? Mentor you or something?”

“Not likely.” Cloud mumbled as he walked away, hoping Kunsel didn’t hear him.

So now Cloud had to cause a scene. Beat up some of the troops, in order to bring Kunsel out, only to knock him out as well, which would then alert Heidegger.

This wasn’t going to be as easy as he thought it would.

But he also knew he had to go through with it. He just hoped Kunsel didn’t find out who he was before he could knock him out.

Taking a deep breath, Cloud removed his gun from the holster, raising his arm above one of the trooper’s heads and slammed the gun down, knocking him out.

“Hey what-” Before the other could reply, Cloud knocked him out too.

“Kunsel, Sir! We need help! Cadet Wallace is-” Another smack with his gun, and a third trooper was out cold.

‘Come on Kunsel.’ Cloud thought. He briefly wondered what would happen if he took off his helmet and showed Kunsel who he was. 

Maybe that would be better than knocking him out.

Cloud grasped his helmet and pulled it off, dropping it to the floor and running his hands through his hair, loosening the spikes.

“What’s going-” Kunsel’s eyes widened as he locked eyes with Cloud.

“C…Cloud?” Kunsel gasped, walking over to him slowly, cautiously, as if Cloud would disappear into thin air if he moved too quickly.

“Hi, Kunsel.” Cloud replied, heart pounding. He hoped this worked.

“Your eyes…they have Mako..but…you never made SOLDIER. And…” Kunsel paused, unable to believe what was right in front of him.

“It’s a long story, Kunsel. But Zack’s alive.”

“What? Alive? But how?”

“Sit down and I’ll explain.”

Cloud explained, as best and as fast as he could, about what had happened to him and Zack, why they’d gone missing for five years, and where they’d been. At first, Kunsel had interrupted him, asking questions, but Cloud’s glare was enough to shut him up for a bit.

“But…Zack was listed as killed in action. Over five years ago. You mean to tell me you two were held captive and experimented on that entire time?” Kunsel asked, shock spread along his features.

“Yeah.” Cloud replied, not really wanting to discuss his time with Hojo.

“I sent so many emails to him, for almost a full year after he was pronounced killed in action. I didn’t believe it. And this whole time, ShinRa was lying.” Kunsel was speaking more to himself, than at Cloud. And the blond let him speak.

“What else could they be lying about?”

“Who knows, at this point.” Cloud answered.

“And Hojo? I can’t believe he did that to you two! I’m game to help you out, might make things easier if you have more people on the inside. And once we’re ready, I’ll leave.”

“You…want to help us?” Cloud asked.

“Well, yeah. I’d choose to help my best friend over ShinRa. Especially knowing how much they’ve lied. And that’s just the beginning, I’m sure. My loyalties lie with Zack, and you. Especially now, knowing what ShinRa is capable of, knowing the lies they tell and what they try to cover up.”

“Thank you. I’m sure Zack will be happy to see you.” 

“That leads me to another question.”

“Yeah?” Cloud asked, what else could Kunsel want to know?

“You two together? Like, _together_?” Cloud felt his face flush a little, and he wanted nothing more than to shove his helmet back on, to hide from Kunsel.

But the other man just laughed.

“Yeah, thought so. With the way you so talked about him so passionately. Wow. I can’t wait to tease him.” Kunsel smiled as he reached for his helmet, pulling it off to reveal shaggy brown hair, parted on the right side, blue mako eyes and a little bit of scruff on his chin. He looked almost the same as Cloud had remembered him, five years ago.

“Alright, let me give Heidegger a call to get over here.”

* * *

It only took about two hours for Heidegger to arrive, with Rude and Reno at his side, serving as his protection. It was perfect, flawless, even, and seemed to have worked out better than this way. And heck, now Zack was going to be so excited to see his friend again.

Cloud just hoped it wouldn’t interfere with certain…things.

“So you gonna kill him?” Kunsel asked, nonchalantly, as if it were normal to just kill a man in such high power.

“If I need to.” 

“Wanna borrow my sword? I think it’ll work better than a shitty gun.” Kunsel offered, pulling his sword off his holder and holding it out to Cloud.

“Sure.” Cloud said, grabbing the hilt. Kunsel’s sword was so much different than his own. Less heavy, and shorter. He was sure he’d be fine, but he was just so used to his own sword.

“Maybe after this, when things calm down, we can have a little spar? See how good you’ve gotten?”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Cloud replied.

“Look, there they are. Need me to play dead or something?” Before Cloud could reply, Kunsel threw himself on the ground, and Cloud rolled his eyes so hard.

“You! What have you done? How has some pathetic infantryman overtaken a SOLDIER?”

“That’s Cloud Strife, he went missing five years ago. Imagine seeing him here.” Reno said, giving Cloud a little smirk.

“Cloud Strife? I think Hojo would be very happy to see you, kid.” Heidegger replied, and just on hearing Hojo’s name, Cloud felt his chest tighten.

“Reno, Rude, think you can take him on?”

“Nah, I don’t think so.” Reno replied, taking a step to the side. Rude looked over at him, following suit. They didn’t want to be in Cloud’s way when he charged.

“What the hell are you two fuckers doing? Attack him!” Heidegger yelled, gesturing to Cloud.

“I told you, nah. Fuck off, asshole. Can’t wait to rid Midgar of your shittiness.”

“Reno, what are you even-” Heidegger started to say but gagged on his own blood when Cloud thrust his sword through his chest, blood spraying everywhere. Reno and Rude were far enough away, and Cloud stepped away from the spray of blood once he impaled the man.

Within seconds, Heidegger’s body crashed to the ground, red seeping all around him.

“Shit, Cloud! That was quick!” Kunsel said as he picked himself up off the floor, shocked.

“Good job, blondie, but shit, I didn’t know Kunsel was in on this.” Reno threw an arm around Cloud, pulling him close. Cloud narrowed his eyes, moving so he could throw Reno’s arm off of him,. Cloud wasn’t the type to let others touch him so freely. And Reno was acting like they were friends.

“Only just started! Are you excited to work with me?” Kunsel said as he placed a foot on Heidegger’s dead body and pulled his sword out. He looked at it in disgust, and wiped it on Heidegger’s jacket to clean it off.

“Ah man. I didn’t want to get dirty.”

“Cloud, this is going to set forth a domino effect, once ShinRa learns about Heidegger’s death.” Rude informed.

“Let’s bury him instead?” Kunsel offered.

“I have a better idea.” Cloud said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a red materia. He quickly cast fire, igniting Heidegger’s dead body into flames. The three men stared at the blond, slightly surprised.

“Well, that works.” Reno shrugged. “I like how you think, blondie.”

“ShinRa will wonder where he is.” Rude commented, watching the flames engulf the body.

“Tell HQ that he wanted to stay here, to _make sure things are running smoothly_. It’ll buy us some more time, until we figure out who to get next.” Cloud explained.

* * *

“Why is it taking so long? Cloud should be back by now. Do you think something went wrong?” Zack asked for the third time. Each time, someone else answered him, assuring everything would be okay, and Cloud was perfectly fine and unharmed.

“Zack, again, he’s fine! This is Cloud we’re talking about. He can do no wrong!” Jessie spoke up this time, trying to ease his mind. If anything had gone wrong, they’d know right away.

“Yeah, but it’s been hours already! Maybe we should check up on him?”

“No need, Zack. I’m here.” Cloud spoke from the door of Seventh Heaven. Not totally entering, as if he was hiding something, or someone?

“Cloudy! You’re okay!” Zack cheered, standing up as he began to walk over to Cloud, eager to hold him, and check for any injuries.

“Wait.” Cloud said. “There’s someone I brought back with me. Someone I think you’d like to see.” Zack stopped halfway to the door; brows furrowed in confusion.

“Who’d you bring?” Zack questioned, confused. Who else could he possibly bring with him? One of the Turks? Rufus?

“An old friend.” Cloud said, meeting Zack’s eyes. The raven looked surprised, but also confused. Cloud could tell that Zack was trying to figure out who he was talking about. He had craned his neck, trying to see who was behind Cloud.

“Come on Spikes, who is it?” Cloud almost laughed. Zack seemed so anxious now. Best to tell him.

“Hey, Zack. What’s up buddy?” Kunsel stepped out from behind Cloud, smiling at his friend. Zack looked exactly the same as he did all those years ago. Maybe more hardened from the torture over the years.

“Kunsel?! Is that really you?” Zack gasped, shocked at seeing his friend standing there, after five years. He could barely believe what he was seeing. He had so many questions for his friend.

“In the flesh!” Kunsel said, as Cloud stepped to the side, letting him in.

“Whoa. I can’t believe you’re here!” Zack shouted, dashing over, and hugging his friend.

“Hey, quit it!” Kunsel said, pulling himself away from Zack, both men laughing. Even though it had been over five years since they’d seen each other, they acted as if no time had passed. They were still just as good of friends as they were all those years ago.

“Hold up. Who the fuck is this? How can we just trust him? He’s ShinRa scum.” Barret growled out, pushing himself past Zack.

“Barret, it’s fine! He’s a good friend of mine back when I was in ShinRa. I’m sure we can trust him. Cloud wouldn’t bring him here if we couldn’t, right, Cloud?” Zack met his eyes, almost pleading.

“Yeah, we can trust him.” Cloud added in.

Cloud went on to explain, as simply and quickly as he could, about what happened, and how Reno and Rude were headed back to HQ. They were going to say that Heidegger wanted to stay for a while and make sure the troops were doing what they were supposed to.

They’d meet with Rufus in two days for the next file- whoever they decided that would be. They were holding another meeting tomorrow, with Kunsel at their side this time.

Once AVALANCHE dispersed, Zack and Kunsel hung around the bar for a bit to catch up, while Cloud hung around Aerith and Tifa.

“So, Strife huh?” Kunsel teased as he elbowed Zack.

“Yeah, Strife! He’s amazing. You have no idea how happy he makes me, or. Who would have thought, right? Quiet and timid Cadet Strife. Well, he’s not so quiet and timid anymore.” Zack replied, and Kunsel could see how Zack’s eyes lit up, a small blush on his cheeks.

“Man, you have it in deep for him if me just mentioning his name has you blushing. Good for you, bro. He’s great. And yeah, he’s definitely changed.”

“Yeah. He’s perfect, isn’t he? OH…” Zack’s eyes widened, coming to a realization of what they were supposed to be doing tonight.

“What’s wrong?” Kunsel asked.

“Well, me and Cloud are supposed to…do something tonight, and I don’t want to,” Zack paused, thinking for the correct word. “Reschedule. It’s a little important.” 

Kunsel laughed, if he understood what Zack was getting at, he didn’t show it. 

“Yeah man, of course. Go spend some time with your pretty blond _boyfriend_. I’m not going anywhere, okay?”

“You sure?” Zack felt bad. It had been five years since he had seen Kunsel, but he was about to ditch him to go have sex with Cloud. Wow. That sounded terrible. But he really just wanted to talk to Cloud, too…make sure he was okay. Sure, they may have planned to have sex now, but that was the last thing on Zack’s mind.

Okay. That was a lie. But he still felt bad for ditching Kunsel.

“Yeah, go have some _fun_.” Kunsel winked at him.

* * *

“Things seem to be working perfectly, don’t you think?” Aerith asked, playing with Tifa’s hair. She was braiding it, wanting to wrap it around when she was done.

“Yeah, it is.” Cloud replied, wondering what Kunsel and Zack were talking about. He wasn’t angry, or even jealous. But he was starting to feel a little anxious, thinking about what he and Zack planned to do tonight.

“Hey Cloudy, ready to go?” Cloud and the girls turned around, Zack standing in the doorway, soft gaze set upon Cloud. Tifa looked at each other and giggled.

“Yeah. Let’s go, Zack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yay! Kunsel is here. I based his look off of Sami Jen's [fanart](https://www.instagram.com/p/CBsiPXsF9yY/). Oh, and Kunsel definitely knows what Zack and Cloud have planned.
> 
> So what do you think?
> 
> And do you know what the next chapter is? Cloud finally gets dicked! I hope it lives up to all of your expectations! Honestly, next chapter is going to be mainly smut, haha. With a few more surprises.


	12. Innocence is Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack and Cloud have a fun night together ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my awesome beta [3Dho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Dho)

Cloud’s heart pounded in his chest as he and Zack made their way to their apartment. The only thing keeping him calm was Zack’s hand holding his own. He hated feeling so nervous. Over what, exactly? Sex? It made no sense to him. He wanted it, _badly_ , actually. And he knew Zack wasn’t going to hurt him or push him. His nervousness made no sense.

“Hey, you in there Cloudy?” Zack teased, squeezing his shoulder gently to pull him back to reality.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.” Cloud hadn’t even realized that they were already home, standing at their front door. Zack laughed in response and fumbled with the keys, letting Cloud in first. The click of the door shutting made Cloud jump a little as he slipped off his shoes.

“Are you alright?” Zack asked, placing his hand on the small of Cloud’s back, leaning in close. 

“Yeah.” Cloud said. “Yeah, I’m okay. Not hurt or anything.” Zack seemed so large at that moment, towering over him. It made Cloud shiver, just not in fear. He had mixed feelings about Zack being taller than him.

“I know you’re not hurt, but that’s not what I’m talking about.”

“Oh…” He blinked, Zack was talking about... “Yeah, I’m okay.” He responded.

“You sure?”

“Mmm, yeah.” Cloud said, toeing off his boots at the door. He couldn’t wait to get out of this stupid uniform, too, although he was sure Zack wanted him out of it as well. Cloud sighed in contentment, wrapping his arms around Zack, burying his face in his neck. Happy to be close to him. He felt an onslaught of emotions at the moment. Anxiousness, nervousness, excitement, and maybe a little bit of horniness. Knowing Zack was going to be _inside_ of him soon got him in a zone of emotions.

“I’ve wanted to peel this uniform off since the moment I laid eyes on you.” Zack admitted. Yeah, Cloud wearing an infantry uniform awakened something in him he didn’t quite realize.

“Zack, come on.” Cloud said, playing with the scarf to his uniform. How did he even wear this back when he was in the infantry? It was so hot and uncomfortable. ShinRa had such a weird sense of style with their uniforms. 

Cloud felt a little intimidated, standing there, in their living room. Zack staring at him like some sort of wild animal ready to pounce. Cloud took a step backwards toward the couch, making a surprised sound as Zack advanced on him.

“Want this off?” Zack asked, giving Cloud a little shove, his legs hitting the couch as he fell back onto the couch. He followed, climbing over him, and tugging off the scarf, throwing it to the ground. He buried his hands in Cloud’s hair, leaning forward for a heated kiss. Cloud breathed out through his nose; felt like a sigh of relief. 

Removing Cloud’s armor was easy, a quick unclip at the belt, and everything fell to the floor with a loud thud, causing Cloud to jump a little, pulling away from the kiss.

“Sorry,” Zack laughed, pulling away and off, he kneeled down and unclipped the knee guards on Cloud’s uniform, letting them fall to the ground with the rest of his armor. Zack met Cloud’s eyes, slowly tracing his hand up his leg, to his thigh, enjoying the little intakes of breath Cloud was making.

He stood up and quickly did away with his own armor, letting it drop to the floor with Cloud’s; he’d deal with it tomorrow.

“Come on,” He whispered, holding out his hand for Cloud to take. The blond stared for a moment, before taking his hand and letting Zack lead him to their bedroom.

* * *

“As much as I love seeing you in this,” Zack gestured to the uniform Cloud was wearing, giving him a little shove so he fell onto the bed on his back. Zack was on top of him, tugging at the collar of the uniform. “I’d much rather see you out of it.” Zack smirked, unclasping the shirt to reach the zipper, slowly unzipping as he met Cloud’s eyes, keeping their gaze locked

Cloud lifted himself a little, so Zack could ease off his top, tossing it to the floor without a care. Zack moved his head down, nuzzling against Cloud’s neck, giving the blond a hint to move his neck up a little. Zack let out a little laugh, sinking his teeth gently into the ride side of Cloud’s neck.

Cloud gasped in pleasure, closing his eyes and biting his lip, trying to conceal his voice. Not really something he did on purpose. He let out little breathy gasps as Zack kissed around his neck, adding some teeth to the kisses.

“I know you like that.” Zack whispered into his ear, taking the lobe into his mouth with a suck.

“Ahh!” Yeah, that’s the moan Zack wanted. He didn’t want Cloud to be quiet. Never wanted Cloud to feel the need to hold back his voice.

“You…you too.” Cloud said, tugging at Zack’s shirt. Zack gave him a little laugh before pulling back and removing his own shirt. Cloud reached forward slowly tracing the taut muscles on Zack’s chest. Eyes tracing the small scars that littered his chest. It made Cloud’s heart clench a little. Those were bullets from-

“Hey,” Zack whispered. Taking Cloud’s hands within his own. “Let’s not think about this, alright?” He smiled down at him, releasing his hands. Clouds hands went to Zack’s neck, pulling him in for another kiss.

He almost laughed when he felt Zack’s hands at his waist, thumbs circling his hip bones before reaching for the buttons on his pants, unbuttoning with one hand like he had done it many times before. Probably thought of it.

“Lift your hips?” Zack asked, and as soon as Cloud did, Zack rid him of his pants and boxers in one swoop, tossing them to the floor. Cloud reached forward to undo the button on Zack’s pants. The raven watched him with a little smirk, enjoying the way Cloud was struggling. Zack was just a little bit out of his reach.

“Co…come on Zack.” Cloud near whined. He was already anxious and nervous, and just wanted to get on with it. Zack barely touched him, and he could already feel himself dripping with pre-cum. It was almost embarrassing, how aroused he got from Zack just kissing him.

“Alright, alright.” Zack laughed, pulling off his pants and boxers, tossing them to the floor along with Cloud’s.

Zack moved so he was on his hands and knees over him, searching his eyes. “You’re nervous,” He whispered as he took Cloud’s hands, pinning them above his head, towering over him. The raven seemed so much larger, and Cloud loved it. Loved the feeling of being pinned down. Although he didn’t think he’d ever admit that. Zack would enjoy it too much.

“I can tell.” Zack murmured against his lips, barely touching them, just enough to get Cloud to raise his head up, wanting more of Zacks lips on his own. 

“I’m okay. I want you.” Cloud retorted. He _was_ nervous. He couldn’t help it, and he couldn’t figure out _why_. He wanted Zack, so badly, it almost frightened him, how much he wanted him, but he could feel his heart pounding out of his chest, and it was embarrassing that Zack could feel it as well.

“Yeah, I know you’re okay. I know you want me, and I want you too. But you’re nervous.” Zack smiled down at him, and all the love and adoration shined through. Cloud wanted to look away, the intensity of Zack’s gaze making his heart pound harder. 

“I don’t know why.” Cloud said, looking away, face flushed. It just made him feel pathetic. Sex was supposed to be exciting; he shouldn’t be so scared. Especially not in Zack’s presence. 

“It’s okay sweetheart. It’s okay to be nervous.” Having Cloud naked, hard, and ready to be filled underneath him ignited something deep inside of Zack. Seeing how innocent Cloud once was, and how he was now? The blond had gained so much confidence. Compared to how he was at first, when they started getting more intimate, Cloud had come a long way.

Cloud pulled his hands from Zack, burying them in the dark hair and pulling him down for a kiss, gasping when Zack laid in between his open legs, enjoying the feeling of their naked skin against one another. Zack gave a hard thrust, Cloud keening as he felt their hard cocks against each other. He was starting to get anxious, wanting Zack inside of him.

“You’re,” Cloud swallowed the lump in his throat. “…really big.” All the times they had fooled around, of course Cloud _knew_. Having Zack against him, in his hand and his mouth, he knew how big Zack was. But now, having his boyfriend thrusting against him, knowing that cock was going to be inside of him soon, made him even more nervous. How was something like that going to fit inside of him?

Zack chuckled. “I’d think you were aware of that by now. Plus, you are too.” He grabbed the lube that was sitting on the nightstand, thinking in the back of his mind that he’d need to buy more now that they were going to be having sex regularly. That thought alone made him overly excited. Sex with Cloud anytime he wanted…he’d been waiting for this.

“You like this, don’t you?” Zack smirked, two wet fingers at Cloud’s entrance, teasing, circling. Cloud shoved his hips against the fingers, wanting more. Zack shoved the tips of his fingers in gently, too gently, at a torturous pace. Slowly pushing two fingers in, brushing against his sweet spot, causing Cloud to bite his lip, trying not to be too loud.

“Don’t hide your voice.” Zack whispered, suddenly feeling proud of himself, knowing he could get Cloud to come out of his shell. “I like hearing you.”

Cloud parted his legs a little more, panting in anticipation. Maybe fooling around so many times before having sex was a good thing. Made him at least a little less nervous than he would have been otherwise.

“Anxious?” Zack was smiling down at him, gazing directly into his eye. It made Cloud blush and want to look away, too intense. 

“Y…yeah.” Cloud admitted. Anxious, nervous, excited. He was feeling a lot of things at the moment. His eyes were watching Zack’s hand, and the older man poured lube onto his hand, pumping his hard cock. If Cloud wasn’t aroused before, he was now. Seeing Zack touch himself made him want him even more.

“It’s okay,” Zack lifted Cloud’s legs so they were wrapped around his waist, nudging the tip of his cock against his wet entrance. “I’m going to make you feel so good, Cloud.” Just Zack’s voice alone made Cloud shudder. Zack already sounded so wrecked, as Cloud knew from the times he had brought Zack to the brink.

“I love you.” Zack whispered as he began to push in slowly, trapping Cloud’s gaze within his own, watching for any signs of pain or discomfort.

“Z…Zack.” Cloud didn’t expect the onslaught of emotions that attacked him when Zack pushed into him. He did it with such care and patience, keeping their eyes locked. It felt more intimate than anything else they’d ever done before.

“I…I love you too.” Cloud bit his lip as he let out a small moan when he felt Zack bottom out. Zack wasn’t even moving, just caressing him gently as he let Cloud adjust to his size.

Cloud wrapped his legs a little tighter around Zack’s waist, like he was trying to pull him in deeper. He enjoyed the feeling of being penetrated by Zack’s fingers, but the man’s cock was so much larger. It felt amazing. The stretch, and how full he felt. He wanted this all the time.

“Cloud I…I’m inside of you. You feel so good.” Zack breathed out, like he couldn’t believe it was happening. He wanted to be as close as possible to Cloud, in every way possible. He leaned in close to Cloud so he could kiss him. Savoring the touch of his lips. Kissing Cloud while being inside of him was the most amazing feeling ever. He wanted to be able to do this all the time. Just be with Cloud in the most intimate way possible. It made him feel so calm and happy.

Cloud could feel his heart swell in his chest. No one treated him like Zack. Like a fellow fighter out on the battlefield, like a partner in daily life, and so tenderly when they were intimate. Cloud had such a hard time portraying his emotions, but Zack had a way to bring them out.

“Move, please move.” Cloud begged. He knew Zack was staying still so he could adjust, but there was barely any pain, just the pleasure, slight ache, and slight pressure of being stretched out by Zack’s thick cock. It felt good, and he wanted more.

“Want me to go slow?” Zack asked as he raised himself up a little, still keeping his eyes locked with Cloud, smiling down at him. Love was smiling down.

Zack pulled out halfway, pushing in and circling his hips, gaining a nice moan from Cloud when he knew he hit his sweet spot.

“Right…there? Ahh.” Zack let out a loud moan, gripping Clouds hips just a little tighter as his thrusts got deeper. “Feel…feel good?” He asked, moving his hips a little faster, relishing in the tightness. He knew Cloud would feel good around him, but he didn’t realize he’d feel _this_ good, this _tight_. It was amazing.

“D…don’t go slow.” Cloud gasped when Zack hit his sweet spot extra hard, letting out a long moan, Zack smirking down at him; “You’re not,” Cloud gasped again. Sensitive. He felt _so_ overly sensitive and could barely get any words out with the way Zack was thrusting inside of him, “You’re not hurting me.” He managed out, tightening his legs around Zack’s waist, trying to egg him on, trying to get him to pick up the pace.

“Zack please, I-Ahh!” He yelled out, grabbing onto Zack’s shoulders as the other man picked up the pace of his hips, thrusting faster, leaning down so he was moaning into Cloud’s ear. Every few thrusts, the headboard hit the wall, making a loud tapping sound.

“You like that?” Zack asked, sucking the spot under Cloud’s ear, enjoying the way Cloud was squirming underneath him.

“Hnn, you’re so tight Cloud.” Zack whispered, shifting so he could move Cloud’s legs up and against his chest, sliding in deeper, causing Cloud to gasp in pure pleasure. The blond reached forward, digging his hands in Zack’s hair, pulling him down so he could kiss him. 

Zack’s thrusts got quicker, harder. Cloud meeting his movements, begging Zack to go harder.

“Za-ck, please!” Everything felt so good. How come he didn’t have sex sooner? Any nervousness he had felt flew away once Zack had entered him. There was just pure pleasure, and he wanted more. Always wanted Zack touching him, kissing him, inside of him. He wasn’t going to go back to just touching anymore. Now that he could have this whenever he wanted.

“P..please….fuck…what?” Zack’s sentence was barely coherent, coming out in murmurs and moans. 

“F..faster, please- ah!” Cloud yelled as Zack leaned in close, hips pushing against his own, his cock hitting his sweet spot every time he pushed back in. Cloud could feel himself tighten around Zack’s cock. He also briefly realized a loud tapping against the wall. The headboard, maybe?

“Ah, Za…ck. I love…love you.” He moaned, digging his nails into Zack’s back as he pulled him close, releasing in between them with a loud moan. 

“Ah…sh…shit Cloud, so hot.” Zack whispered in his ear, hands tightening enough to bruise as he held Cloud’s hips down, pushing in as deep as he could, both of them moaning as Zack released inside of him. 

“Th….that’s…” Cloud panted, head falling back onto the pillow, closing his eyes as he calmed down from the most intense orgasm of his life. The sudden twitching of Zack’s cock right before he released inside of him felt amazing.

Once Zack came, he pushed Clouds legs back down, laying on top of him, nuzzling his ear as he let his breath even out. Amazing, Cloud was so amazing, and he’d never get enough of him now.

They stayed still for a few moments, Zack laying on top of Cloud like a blanket, taking in the sensation of being together for the first time. They could feel each other’s heart beating against one another. Zack nuzzled into Cloud’s neck, making a little “Hmm” sound when Cloud wrapped his arms around him to pull him closer.

He also didn’t think Cloud would be so…needy. He had expected to go slow. Take things easy for Cloud’s first time. He wanted to, but Cloud seemed to have other ideas. Not that he minded at all. Oh no. He loved how talkative Cloud was.

“Give…give me a moment?” Cloud said after a few minutes, voice wrecked. It made Zack’s heart swell with pride.

“Yeah, of course, Cloud. Take all the time you want. Want me to clean you off? We can shower in the morning.” Zack offered, hand moving up Cloud’s cheek, smiling as he caressed his soft skin. He could still feel his heart pounding against his own.

“Oh.” Cloud began, moving so he was propped up on his shoulders, hand slinking to the back of Zack’s neck, fingers digging in the long hair. “I…wanted to do it again.” 

Zack could feel his brain almost short circuit. Again? Cloud wanted to do it again? This soon?

“Yeah?” 

Zack looked down at Cloud, his hair a little wet from the sweat, and love bites all over his body, getting darker and more obvious. There was cum on his stomach. Cloud knew Zack was watching him, could feel his eyes before seeing them. Cloud spread his legs, deciding to give Zack a little show. Maybe it would entice him to go another round. Not that he thought Zack needed convincing. 

Zack’s eyes widened as he watched Cloud slowly spread his legs. He could feel himself harden, seeing his own cum leaking out of Cloud, dripping onto the bed. It enticed him more, made him want to jump back on top of the blond, push inside him again.

In that one suggestive display, Cloud had demonstrated that his innocence had truly been shattered.

“F..fuck Cloud!” Zack couldn’t believe his once-innocent blond was acting so raunchy. 

So much for taking it easy.

* * *

It was around 6 when Zack woke up, the room still shrouded in darkness, only a little bit of light pushing through the blinds. Cloud was still cuddled against his chest, sleeping soundly. 

He loved waking up with Cloud in his arms, even more so now that they finally had sex. And amazing sex it was. He almost couldn’t believe that he’d be able to have that all the time now. Provided Cloud wanted to, of course. But if last night was any indication at all, Cloud would be all for it.

Zack slept around back when he was a SOLDIER. Not a lot, but just enough to keep him satisfied. All those times meant nothing for him. Just meaningless sex for some stress relief. He was also a teenager when he was in SOLDIER, so he really couldn’t help it.

But now, having sex with feelings was a whole new level for him. It was indescribable, the feelings that went through him while Cloud was underneath him, moaning in pleasure, begging for more. Knowing he was able to give Cloud so much pleasure, something no one else had done almost broke him. He loved Cloud so much, wanted to spend all his time with him, wanted to just hold him and never let go.

Zack let out a content sigh, brushing Cloud’s hair from his face, smiling at the sleeping blond, just watching him. Cloud, after some time, must have felt Zack watching him, because Cloud’s eyes opened slowly, meeting Zack’s. Cloud smiled at him.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Zack said softly, running his hands through Cloud’s hair. The blond tucked his head under Zack’s chin, enjoying the warmth of their naked skin so close together. He was laying halfway on top of Zack.

“What time is it?” Cloud asked, voice still a little sluggish from sleep. Probably a little raw from the screaming he had done the night before.

“Almost 6. You doing okay?” Zack asked, wrapping an arm around Cloud’s back, tracing his fingers across the naked skin. Those hickies on his neck were more obvious now. He was sure there were some bruises on his hips, too. Good thing Cloud’s clothing covered it all up. Save him from the humiliation. 

“Mmm, yeah, little sore. And sleepy. Still sleepy.” Cloud mumbled, closing his eyes and tucking his head under Zack’s chin, making a little ‘mmm’ sound when Zack weaved his fingers through his hair, gently lulling him back to sleep.

“Go back to sleep. I’ll wake you up before we meet the others and we’ll take a shower, okay?”

“Yeah.” Cloud fell asleep even before he could fully answer.

* * *

Cloud woke up with a groan, face plastered against Zack’s chest. He half expected Zack to be awake, but the other man was fast asleep, holding onto Cloud with a vice grip. It was cute, the way Zack was holding him.

Cloud didn’t expect to feel as much as he did after finally having sex. He remembered hearing his fellow infantrymen talk about sex. Always talking about going to Wall Market and finding some random person to fuck. It was never really Cloud’s style, clearly, because he had still been a virgin up until last night. That, and his mind was always on becoming a SOLDIER.

Having sex was a little different than he thought it’d be. He expected pleasure but didn’t really expect his heart to tighten in his chest with the way he felt emotionally. He loved Zack, and loved being close to him, spending time with him, even if it was just sleeping. But sex with him gave him a whole wave of emotions. He felt so loved, even with just the way Zack looked at him, when their eyes met. It was so intense.

Had he known sex was this good, he definitely would have asked for it a long time ago.

Cloud sighed as he pulled himself out of Zack’s arms, wincing just a tiny bit at the ache from his backside. He felt Zack stir next to him, probably missing his warmth.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Zack asked, seeing that Cloud was awake and sitting up, sheets pooled around his waist. He looked exhausted. More so than when he had woken up a few hours ago.

“Mmm, nothing.” Cloud said, a look of pure satisfaction on his face, that anyone within a mile of him could see. It made Zack proud, to be the one to bring that upon Cloud’s face. To be the first one, too. And most definitely the last, if he had any say.

“Sore? Was I too much last night?” Now he was concerned. He scooted himself over to Cloud, putting an arm around his shoulder.

“No, no, I enjoyed it. I’m okay.”

“Hmm, maybe having a second round was too much?”

“Wha…no! I was the one who wanted it. I’m okay. Really.” Cloud said as he slowly stood up, causing Zack’s eyes to widen a little, finally taking a look at Cloud’s body. Cloud has his back to him, cum slowly dripping down his legs. It made Zack shiver, and it also made him want to grab Cloud and pull him back into bed.

Taking in the rest of Cloud’s form, he saw hickies littering his neck and collarbone. Bruises up along his hips. Zack didn’t even realize how hard he gripped him, and Cloud didn’t complain once.

“Zack,” Cloud’s voice pulled him from his thoughts. “Take a shower with me?” Cloud was giving him the softest smile, and Zack felt his heart melt. How could he say no to that?

* * *

“Hey, Cloud? How are you feeling?” Aerith asked, trying to stifle a giggle. She honed in on Cloud (and Zack) the moment he walked in. Sounded like she knew something. But that wasn’t possible…right?

“What?” Cloud asked, a little smile on his face that he didn’t realize was present. 

“”Hmm, your voice sounds a little raw. Why is that?” Tifa asked.

“Uhh.” Cloud blinked, not even sure what to answer.

“You thirsty? Make sure you drink a lot of water to stay hydrated.” Aerith added in, the two girls intertwining their arms.

“What…what are you two talking about?” Cloud asked, trying to conceal the blush that was obviously present on his face. He had honestly forgotten they shared a wall, so they probably heard the tapping of the headboard against it.

“Oh, you know, just looking out for you.” Tifa explained, a teasing tone present in her voice.

“No need to.” Cloud replied. Look out for him? For what reason?

“Hey! Cloud,” Aerith laughed, trying to talk through her giggles. “You know you and Zack share a wall with our bedroom, right?” She asked, enjoying the shocked look on Cloud’s face.

“Yeah,” Tifa said. “We heard some constant tapping last night. And some voices.” 

“No…” Cloud tried his best to keep the calmest reaction on his face. But it was difficult considering his friends knew what had gone on last night. But he couldn’t help but smile. He really did feel satisfied. But was he that obvious?

“Oh, Cloud.” Jessie sang, giggling. “You’re glowing, how come?” Cloud turned to her slowly, not even realizing everyone had entered, sitting on various chairs throughout the bar.

“Yeah, you are.” Kunsel said, looking over at Zack, who seemed to be smiling wider than usual, like he was proud of himself for what had happened. 

“You too, Zack.” He elbowed him, obviously congratulating him for _something_.

“Whoa, you looked so pleased with something, Cloud. What’s up?” Wedge asked. Cloud usually had a pretty deadpan expression. But now he had a small smile and look of satisfaction on his face.

“Alright, let’s get this meeting started right?” Zack loved Cloud and was happy that he had such an effect on him, but he also felt terrible that almost everyone was teasing him.

“Sure, but we’re not gonna forget this.” Aerith sang, taking a seat behind the bar by Tifa.

“Kunsel, didn’t you go back to ShinRa?” Zack turned to his friend. Not that he wanted him to leave, no, he wanted him to stay now that he had his friend back in his life. 

“Nope! Heading back today.”

“Hmm, so who’s next?” Jessie asked, eyes still on Cloud. She loved teasing him, it was so fun. Especially because he got flustered so easily.

“I’d suggest against going for Reeve. To be honest, he’s not a bad guy. He cares about Midgar, and has tried to help, but the rest of the board always shot him down.” Kunsel explained. Yeah, he liked Reeve. He’d feel bad if they killed him. The man certainly didn’t deserve it.

“Reeve? And what the fuck does he do?” Barret asked.

“He’s in charge of urban development. He’s nice though, I think he stays so ShinRa doesn’t go as hard as they’d want to. He’s a good guy. I think he’d side with us, honestly. You may want to try it.” Kunsel explained.

“Try it? To side with him?” Cloud asked.

“Yeah,” Kunsel gave him a knowing smirk, still teasing him, silently. “Talk to Rufus about it, I think he’ll agree.”

“That leaves Palmer or Scarlet.” Zack said.

“And the president.” Tifa added in.  
  


“Oh, I forgot about him.” Wedge said. Yeah, President Shinra was going to be difficult to get rid of. 

“Don’t forget Hojo!” Aerith piped up. Hojo was probably the one they all wanted to get rid of the most.

“I think we should save him for last.” Biggs said. He knew that Hojo did...something to Zack and Cloud, he just never knew what, or to what extent. He just knew that Cloud always reacted badly when Hojo’s name was mentioned. Save “the best for last” as the saying goes.

“Yeah, that works. So who’s next? Palmer? Scarlet? Scarlet is smart, cunning, so she may be a little bit difficult to do in. Better for me to be your man on the inside, to warn you if she gets wind of any plan.”

“So, Palmer?” Zack asked with a shrug.

“Yeah, I think that’ll work.” 

The meeting gets wrapped up quickly, all of them agreeing to go after Palmer next. Kunsel was getting ready to head back, agreeing to stay with ShinRa as their inside man and watch Scarlet, all while feeding them any and all information they could ever possibly need.

“See ya all soon.” Kunsel said as he made his way out of the bar, giving Zack a knowing wink before leaving, causing everyone to look over and see Cloud, blushing harder than he ever had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go, everyone! Zack and Cloud finally got down and dirty! And Cloud was needier than Zack had ever thought he would be! Now there will be more sex, more often haha. Also, wasn't the teasing great?!
> 
> So this will be about 20 chapters, probably a little less. And once this and "I Can be your Hero" ar finished, I'm gonna post my College!Soulmate and my A/B/O fics :) Along with some one-shots.


End file.
